The Omni-Avengers
by KaijuPaladin
Summary: based on some of ben's transformations. When Loki Chillson takes over KikingHawkeye's mind and steals the Alphax, Swamp Fury reaches out to Earth's mightiest heroes, Fire-Man, Thor Boltson, Diamond America, and the extraordinary Hult! will these heroes work together to fight the enemy or will they fight each other and doom earth? No ben,gwen,kevin etc. may be some references though
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Alphax

Me: Sooooo this is my first story ever on fanficton so I really dont know how to say and do things so please...

Godzilla: Hmph! dont say any more my friend, if these puny humans make bad reviews I will blast them with my atomic breath and crush them under my feet!

Alpha-Rex: dude calm down thats not necessary...

me:...oookay.. so for my disclaimer I dont own The Avengers that belongs to Disney and Marvel, nor do I own Ben 10 aliens, characters, Etc... they belong to Man of Action and Co. so read and enjoy! oh and by the way this story is based on the Avengers movie so it will be very similar and will probably be 90% like it and as accurate as humanly(Kaijuly...er) possible.

Godzilla: SKREEEEEOOOONKK!

Characters and their species:

Nick Fury-(Methanosian) Swamp Fury

Agent Hill-(Human)-

Agent Coulson-(Human)-

Hawkeye-(classifed) Kickin Hawkeye/Clint Barton

Black Widow-(Anodite) Natasha Romanov

Hulk-(Vaxasaurian) Hult/Bruce Banner

Thor-(Tetramand) Thor Boltson

Iron Man-(Pyronite) Tony Blast/Fire Man

Captain America-(Petrosapien) Steve Rogers/Diamond America

Loki-(Necrofriggian) Loki Chillson

Dr. Selvig-(Human)-

The Other-(Ectonurite)-

Chitauri-(DNAliens)

Tesseract-(Alpha Rune) Alphax

A hexagonal stone with a ancient looking symbol glows pink in the center of the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility floor. the Alphax.

On a planet many Galaxies away from the planet Earth, in a throne room knelt or levitated a robed figure with long clawed fingers and black bandages covered the eyes on his bony upside-down head. He bowed as he spoke "My lord, the Alphax has awakened on a small planet, they wish to wield its power" the Other spoke and an image of him handing the the chitauri Scepter to a humanoid, mothlike creature with armor and blue wings and a smirking face appeared. The pink gem on the tip of the spear-like sceptre glowed brightly as he held it in his grasp, cold mist coming from his mouth and body. "...but our Ally knows its workings as they never shall. He is ready to lead. Our force, our Chitauri, will follow."

Hundreds of thousands of armored Chitauri stand ready in neat rows, and were cheering and shrieking at their new leader from behind The Other.

"The world will be his. The universe ours. And the residents? Wat else can they do but burn!"

It was night at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s project: P.L.U.M.B.E.R facility which sat out in the new mexico desert, the isolated facility was full of activity as scientists, soldiers and agents alike were being evacuated as a black helicopter swooped down for the landing pad. a voice was shouting orders from concealed loudspeakers, as people piled onto humvees and black vans with equipment.

A human wearing a suit, tie, and also equiped with epic sunglasses waited on the front steps of the facility and watched as the helicopter landed on the landing pad. This Human is S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson. when the helicopter landed a woman in her late twenties stepped out, she had her brown hair tied up in a tight bun and wore her S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform also equiped with a holster for her pistol which is attached to her right thigh, This woman is S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Maria Hill. following her was Director Swamp Fury a humanoid, plantlike being with a green and black body which was draped in a long black trenchcoat his grayish black head had red and yellow petal like structures that look like flames and resembled flame styled hair, his green and black legs were attached to what looked like roots holding rocks that resemble feet. one of his most prominent features is the black eyepatch that covered his left eye. Taller than a human, the alien walked over to Agent Coulson with an air of discipline and authority, he looked at Coulson with his remaining Green eye "How bad is it?"He asked. Agent Coulson took off his sunglasses "Thats the thing Director...We dont know."

Once the three were inside, Agent Coulson led Agent Hill, and Fury through the power section of the facility. Hundreds of agents, Human or Alien were assisting scientists and the other staff with grabbing the essentials and other equipment as they were evacuating. Agent Coulson walked briskly to match Fury's larger pace "Dr. Selvig detected an energy surge from the Alphax four hours ago," with a look of slight surprise Fury replied "S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't authorize Selvig to start testing yet."

Agent Coulson nodded while taking a deep breath. "Yeah but the problem is that he wasn't testing it he wasn't even in the room..." Fury looked at the human next to him in confusion for a second "..spontanious event."

As Hill and Fury digested what Agent Coulson had just said they continued walking towards a spiral staircase that would take them down to the lower levels of the facility.

"It just turned itself on?" asked Agent Hill in shock

Before Coulson could reply, Director Fury asked "what are the energy levels now?"

"Climbing. Selvig cant shut it down, so we ordered an immediate evac of the facility." Coulson simply replied. Agent Hill may seem unsettled but in actuality she was freaking out inside.

Fury paused for a moment "How long will it take to get everyone out?"

Agent Coulson glanced around for a few seconds "We should be done in the next half hour."

"Do better," Fury ordered as they reached the stairs, agent Coulson simply nodded and walked alway to assist in the evac. Agent Hill looked at Director Fury with a shocked expression on her face "Sir, evacuation may be futile." "Agent Hill, would you prefer that we tell everyone to go back to sleep?" the Director replied sarcastically.

Fury turned his head to head down the stairs. "If we can't control the Alphax's energy, there may not be a safe distance," Hill said, while trying to hide the fact that she was upset with how calm and passive both the Agent and the Methanosian were about the current dangerous dilemma.

Unaffected by Agent Hill's warnings, Fury turned to Hill and ordered her to make sure that the phase 2 prototypes were shipped out, although for a brief second the Methanosian grimaced at the order.

"Is that really a priority right now, Sir?" Hill exclaimed.

Fury looked Agent Hill in the eyes as he said, "Until the day the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Every piece of Phase 2 should be on the trucks and gone. Now."

Agent Hill swallowed her pride and simply replied, "Yes, Sir." Turning to go up the stairs, she pointed to a bunch of guards and said, "You four, please come with me."

The S.H.I.E.L.D. Space Radiation Facility's vacuum chamber was being used to house the Alphax which was being held by a (CMS). This was the room where Director Fury entered.

As he entered the chamber, Fury called out "Talk to me, Doctor."

Dr. Selvig emerged from behind the CMS machine with a concerned expression on his face. Selvig was a relatively short man compared to Fury, being a scientist he didnt work out much and had a "sturdy" stomach, his blondish red hair and accent were telltale signs of his Scottish descent, his clothes had small dark stains probably from the work he was doing to the CMS. The Alphax was glowing bright pink and shot out small sparks and flare rings.

"Director" Selvig said hurriedly.

"What do we know for certain?" Fury asked as he examined the CMS machine from a safe distance."The Alphax is misbehaving." Selvig replied

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury responded with his usual serious manner, not that he was trying anyway.

Selvig shook his head as he quickly defended himself "No, not at all. The Alphax isn't just active she's...behaving."

"I assume you pulled the plug?" Fury asked

"She's an energy source, we turn off the power she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level..."

Fury interrupted Dr. Selvig, "We've prepared for this doctor, Harnessing energy from space."

"We dont have the harness, we dont know how to control the Alphax and we are not completely sure of all it does. My calculations are far from complete. Now she is throwing off interference, nothing harmful just some low levels of Gamma radiation.

Fury made a preturbed face at that last comment, "That can be harmful..., where is Clint?"

"The chicken hawk? He is up on his nest, where else?" Selvig nodded his head upwards towards where Clint sat leaning against the railings.

Agent Clint Barton AKA Kickin Hawkeye, was an alien who resembled both a rooster and a hawk. He has sharp claws on his exposed toes and talons on his hands, as well as two larger tallons protruding from his arms. He has a short beak, is covered in brown feathers and has orange hair with blue eyes. Clint also wears a purple mask, a purple belt with a black stripe and his Omni symbol as the buckle with black underwear, he also wears a strap vest connected to another Omni badge as the clasp holding it together. If he was standing he would be a foot and a half taller than the average human, however at the moment his focus was on the activity on the floor below.

"Agent Barton, report" came Director Fury's voice from the headset in Clint's ear.

Clint rappelled down from the catwalk and walked up to Fury. They both began to walk discreetly around the facility.

"I gave you this detail so that you could keep a close eye on things," Fury scolded playfully

"Well, I see better from a distance." Clint retorted

The two Extraterrestrial descendants paused five feet away from the Alphax. "Did you see anything that could have set this thing off?" Fury asked staring at the glowing stone artifact, while Clint crossed his arms and looked around.

From across the facility a scientist shouted to Dr. Selvig, "Doctor, its spiking again!"

Glancing at all of the people in the room, Clint shook his head and replied, "No one's come and gone. No contacts, no I.M.'s, Selvig's clean, no nothing, zilch, nadda. If there was some tampering, it obviously wasn't from this end."

The Methanosian looked at Clint in confusion, "From this end?"

"Yeah, the stone is supposed to be a doorway to the other end of space, right? Well, doors open from both ends." Clint raised his eyebrows in surprise that the Director didn't already know this information.

Back at the CMS machine Dr. Selvig typed away at a computer, "Not yet..." he said in a low voice

The Alphax thundered, the two Aliens backed up a few feet as it started sparking madly in different directions, the flaring rings and pink glow of the stone spouted out brighter and faster than before. The powerfull surge of energy resulted in a beam shooting out from the other side of the CMS which hit the end of the platform wired to the CMS device. the beam fired the Alphax's energy and formed a vortex which became a portal.

The rift was dark and filled with stars on the other side along with some purple energy clouds that blinded everybody in the room. The Alphax's energy formed a cloud that reached the top of the ceiling. It became frightningly quiet. Then Heavy breathing could be heard from the platform. S.H.I.E.L.D. guards slowly approached with weapons in their hands. Kneeling on the other end of the platform was a humanoid moth-like alien whose four wings were folded into a robe, he had a bue body with black and white spots on his arms and legs that resemble ice chunks, his face bore his trademark arrogant smirk and his large green eyes along with long fur extensions on the back of his head that resembled hair, his light blue torso was covered by leather and some pale gold armor, his hands had three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, two toes on each foot and a third toe like extension on his ankles. In one of his hands was the gold Chitauri spear which was being gripped tightly. This being was Loki the asgardian god of mischief and lies. As Loki raised his head his smirk faded. He looked deep into the eyes of Fury, Clint and lastly Dr. Selvig. He stood up his breaths created cold mist.

"Sir, please put down the spear!" Fury asked calmly

Loki looked at his spear and smiled. He then pointed at Fury and Clint and shot a blast of pale blue energy at them. Clint tackled Fury and they barely avoided Loki's shot. Machine guns and Lazer pistols began firing shots at Loki, but the bullets and beams bounced off of him. Loki then opened his wings and glided high from the platform and attacked those firing at him, freezing and blasting them with his breath and spear. In a matter of seconds, Loki had taken down several guards. He paused momentarily to see who would be foolish enough to attack him next. Clint started to stand up. Loki walked towards him. Clint pointed his pistol at Loki who in turn twisted his arm before he could fire.

Loki looked at Clint with a look of approval. "You have heart."

Loki pointed the head of the spear at Clints heart. His eyes, for a second, turned black before his irises turning pale pink. The ability to control Clint's mind was now in Loki's hands. Clint holstered his pistol and stood straight. As Loki was busy using his spear to control the minds of several S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, Fury grabbed the Alphax which burned his fingers momentarily before he placed into a special suitcase, his fingers soon healed thanks to his abilities. Fury then started to leave the lab.

"Please dont, I still need that." Loki turned back to Fury to look at him.

Fury turned and raised his arms slightly still holding the briefcase. "This doesnt need to get any messier."

"Of course it does, I,ve come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose," Loki declared

Dr. Selvig stared at Loki trying to recall where he had heard that name before. "Loki? brother of Thor!"

Fury continued as if Selvig hadn't spoken, "We have no quarrel with your people."

An amused smile crossed Loki's lips as he replied, "An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

"Are you planning to step on us?" Fury said in a sarcastic tone

Ignoring the sarcasm, Loki said cheerfully, "I come with glad tidings, of a world made free."

Fury crossed his arms and rolled his eye with a bored expression. "Free from what, exactly?"

Loki raised his arms as if the answer was obvious. "Freedom, freedom is life's great lie. If you only fully accept that, with your heart..." Like a cobra striking, Loki turned to face Selvig who was standing behind him and pressed the tip of the spear against Selvig's chest, more specifically his heart. His eyes turned black for a second before his irises turned pale pink. "You will know peace."

"Yeah you say peace, I kinda think that you mean the other thing." Fury said coolly.

From the vacuum chamber ceiling, the Alphax's energy cloud was rapidly building into what looked like a possible implosion.

Taking note of this activity, Clint walked over to Loki and warned him, "Sir, Director Swamp Fury is stalling. This place is going to blow and drop over a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us."

Fury gripped the handle of the suitcase in his right hand tightly and looked at them in the sarcastic You-Caught-Me way and smiled. "Like the pharaohs of old."

After glancing at the computer next to him, Dr. Selvig agreed with Clint. "He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. We have about two minutes before it goes critical."

"Well then" Loki looked over at Clint who, without hesitation, shot Fury, who fell to the ground. Clint grabbed the case containing the Alphax and left the lab with Loki, Selvig, and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel under Loki's influence.

At the P.L.U.M.B.E.R. bunker's entrance to the exiting tunnel, Loki, Clint, Selvig and the others, quickly started gathering weapons and ammunition.

Agent Hill watched silently in confusion.

Pointing in the direction of Loki's brainwashed agents, Clint said, "We need these vehicles."

"Who is that?" Hill asked

"He didnt say."

Hill simply nodded with a look of suspicion and slowly started walking away as all of them got into the cars. But, as she was about to reach the exit, Fury's voice crackled from Hill's walkie talkie, "Hill, Do you copy?"

Loki and Clint looked sharply at Agent Hill.

Back at the Lab, Fury was sitting up and pulled the bullet out of his chest. He was breathing heavily as the area where the bullet penetrated his chest slowly started to regenerate he then said, "Barton has..."

Clint started to shoot at Hill, who rolled away for cover and started shooting at the hauling ass trucks.

Fury was clutching his chest as he ran towards the landing pad. "He's got the Alphax! Stop Him!"

The energy was brewing up a storm a storm on the vacuum chamber ceiling, pieces of tile and concrete being torn away and incinerated by the unstable energy.

Agent Hill got into a jeep and chased after Clint's truck. Her truck screetched across the tunnel. Several other trucks containing other Agents were shooting at Loki and his followers. Loki stood up and blasted some of the trucks, effectively flipping them over.

Agent Hill put herself at a distance.

Fury raced out of the hallway, dodging falling pipes, not that he really needed to, he would regenerate anyway but that would take time. Time that Swamp Fury does not have as the Facility was now experiencing a full-on earthquake.

Meanwhile, Coulson and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents fell down some steps, dropping silver cases of information. They attempted to pick them all up but Agent Coulson yelled at them to just leave it and run.

In the tunnel, Agent Hill's jeep roared out of a side tunnel and pulled up next to Agent Clint's truck on the left. She went ahead and pulled her emergency brake, did a 360 spin and faced Clint's car and drove in reverse. Clint's arm reached out the open window and opened fire. Agent Hill returned fire and shot through her windowshield to shoot at Clint.

Agent Coulson jumped into a van. On his walkie talkie he shouted, "You're clear, Swamper! Go, Now!"

Fury had just jumped into the helicopter when the surface of the pad gave way, plunging the Chopper through the surface, thankfully it took off and got out safely as he said "Damn, I hate that nickname Coulson..."

Back in the tunnels, the chase was still underway, Clint pushed the gas pedal so hard it snapped in half, causing Hill's jeep to wobble and put her behind them.

In the energy facility, the Alphax's energy cloud shrunk to a small ball of white light. A cloud of bright pink light consumed the entire facility and parts of the surrounding desert. Fury watched from above, while several miles away, Agent Coulson's van felt some jolts of the Alphax's blast wave. The entire facility collapsed in on itself - a terrible, destructive, implosion.

The same blast wave caused the exit tunnel to cave in. Rocks fell like an ocean wave, falling onto Agent Hill's jeep leaving her nearly trapped under a ton of rock. Clint's truck escaped through the tunnel and drove off into the desert landscape.

Fury's chopper roared over Agent Clint's truck. Loki looked up and frowned. Fury stood at the chopper's doors, igniting balls of flame from his hands and threw them explosively at Clint's truck.

Angrily, Loki opened his wings and flew up breathing out a stream of cold mist at Fury who turned the mist to steam as he shot a blast from his spear at the helicopter rear blades, a direct hit, Loki then flew back down to the truck, due to it being the limit of his flying ability. Causing the chopper to catch fire and go down in a ball of flames. Fury jumped out of the burning helicopter and touched down to the ground in a loud crack, do to his weight and size, causing dust to rise. The chopper crashed to the ground with a loud crash and more explosions. Fury as he came back to his senses, ignited his fists ready to launch another volley of fireballs at Loki, but they were too far away. Loki looked back at the facility, smiling proudly.

Fury stood there, his mind reeling.

Agent Coulson called out anxiously on his walkie talkie from where he stood and watched the chopper crash, "Director? Swamper come-"

"Coulson, I swear to god if you call me that again on a radio, I will set your pants on fire!" Fury yelled at his walkie talkie sparks coming from his arms. After a few seconds he calmed down and said, "The Alphax is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?"

In the exit tunnel, Hill had climbed out of her jeep, which was sandwiched between some rocks, a little dusty and pants filled with dirt, but she was unharmed for the most part.

"A lot of people under, dont know how many survived the blast, let alone the tunnel collapse." she shaid as she looked around, clearly shaken by this near death experience.

Fury sighed in frustration, he was tired and angry that he had let a hostile force take the Alphax. "Sound the general call, I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase. Understood?"

Way too tired to argue Hill simply nodded and said, "Roger that."

"Agent Coulson, get back to base. This is a level seven. As of right now we are at war." Fury said with the upmost seriousness.

Coulson had a worried expression on his face as he stared in Fury's direction, "What do we do?"

Fury stood there staring at the full moon sadly with his right eye, his face had the faintest sign of hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reaching out to Hope

Me: I am back and ready to see what you guys think about this new chapter, yeah I know there is some confusion on some of the characters species are so let me clear the air. If you guys don't know what the alien species can do or what they look like in general, just look up what they look up. Also this is an original story based mostly on the Avengers fil so there will not be any Ben 10 characters, just the alien species and perhaps a reference here or there but that's it. Sorry if you may be disappointed, not that I hate them it's just that they don't fit into my story okay?

Godzilla: Now that that is all settled, Paladin I think you should do the disclaimer now.

* * *

Me: That's not necessary Goji, I don't need to...

Godzilla: SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONK!

Characters and their species:

Nick Fury-(Methanosian) Swamp Fury

Agent Hill-(Human)-

Agent Coulson-(Human)-

Hawkeye-(Classified) KickinHawkeye/Clint Barton

Black Widow-(Anodite) Natasha Romanov

Hulk-(Vaxasaurian) Hult/Bruce Banner

Thor-(Tetramand) Thor Boltson

Iron Man-(Pyronite) Tony Blast/Fire Man

Captain America-(Petrosapien) Steve Rogers/Diamond America

Loki-(Necrofriggian) Loki Chillson

Dr. Selvig-(Human)-

The Other-(Ectonurite)-

Chitauri-(DNAliens)-

Tesseract-(Alpha Rune) Alphax

* * *

In an old abandoned warehouse, on the outskirts of a small region of Russia, A smuggling leader named X, a deep red skinned Tetramand, stands along with two of his thugs one a thin human the other a bald Transylian. The bald one was in the process of brutally beating Natasha, a tall,well built, black and purple skinned Anodite with red etherial hair and wearing a black dress. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was also tied to a chair.

The bald thug backhands Natasha in the face. She feels pain but refuses to show it.

X smiles as he walks towards her. "This isn't how I wanted tonight to go" he speaks in Russian

Natasha looks calmly at him and says, "I know exactly how you wanted tonight to go, believe me, this is a lot better."

His smile in place, X casually asks, "Why'd they send you, an Anodite? Did Perro think that his tanks, will stop my exports?"

The Bald thug rocks Natasha's chair back, balancing her off the edge of an open floor. Natasha glares at him then looked back at X. "I thought that general Solohob was in charge of the export..."

X grinned revealing white, crooked, teeth. "Solohob? Your outdated and incorrect information betrays you...the infamous Black widow. And yet you are nothing but a pretty face."

With a look of false happiness, Natasha asks mockingly "You really think that I am pretty?"

X walks slowly to a table filled with various tools, and used both of his right hands to pick up two pairs of pliers. The bald Transylian forces Natasha's mouth open exposing her teeth as she looks a little uneasy as she watches X come closer to her.

"We don't need Solohob anymore. Tell him that he is out. Tell him, well..." He pauses and continues in English, "You may have to write this down."

X reached the first set of pliers close to Natasha's exposed teeth, when the skinny thug's phone rings. X and the Transylian give him the Are-You-Effin-Kidding-Me look and Natasha tries to hold back a snicker as the thug answers his phone.

"Ya?" The thug answers feeling sheepish and hurt. He listens for a second. "Boss, it's for her."

X curses in Tetramand as he angrily grabs the cell phone from his naïve employee. "Stupid Americans..." X then places the phone against his ear when he said, "You listen carefully..."

"You're at 132 Koshekev road, Russia in an abandoned warehouse on the second floor. We have an F22 exactly 8 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you and your buddies can reach your precious red truck sitting in the front," came a man's voice on the other line. X looked around nervously and placed his tools down on the table and put the phone to Natasha's ear. Natasha managed to hold the phone between her ear and shoulder so X could walk over to his thugs.

"We need you to come in," said the man

Natasha made a face and spoke in English in an irritated tone. "Are you kidding, Coulson? I am working!"

"This takes precidence."

"I'm in an interrogation and this moron is giving me everything."

X looks confused and amused, he had his upper arms crossed and his lower ones in his pockets, "I dont give everything..."

Natasha shot him a look. "Look, you can't pull me out of this right now."

Agent Coulson sighed. "Natasha...Barton's been compromised."

Silence

"Let me put you on hold."

She nods to X. As he comes to take the cell phone off her, Natasha kicks him with her leg and head-butts him in the diaphragm knocking the wind out of the Tetramand as he fell to the ground. Like a spider, she elegantly stands up, rushes towards the bald Transylian and roundhouse kicks him in the face. Still tied up, she rolls over the human after she trips him. Then she stomps on the bald thug's foot with a peg of the chair. She then flips over and falls hard on the human thug, breaking the chair. Coulson was just sitting there on the other line patiently listening to the sounds of fighting and waited.

Natasha sees the dazed Transylian stand up. Natasha takes off running towards him, with the added momentum she drop kicks him, falls down, flips back up and wraps her legs around his neck to knock him out. She grabs X, wraps a chain to his leg and drops him through the open floor, leaving him dangling upside down.

Picking up her heels and the cell phone, she continues her conversation with Coulson. "Where is Clint now?"

Coulson answered with the upmost seriousness and honesty. "No clue"

"He's alive, though right?"

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first you gotta talk to the big guy."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Coulson, you know Blast trusts me about as far as he can throw me."

Coulson shook his head and replied, "No, I have Blast. You get the Big Guy."

Natasha paused for a second and swore in her Anodite language.

* * *

Somewhere in a small village in some region of Africa a young girl was running towards a small hut in the middle of the night. She runs up the steps and is stopped by an attending woman. The little girl looks for the doctor.

"Doctor?" she calls out looking around the small hut urgently. There he was ducking under the doorframe.

Doctor Bruce Banner was a Vaxasaurian, a humanoid dinosaur like species, being very tan in color. He has human-like nails with four thick and slender fingers. He also has a long dinosaur-like tail, he was 8 feet tall, sadly he was born without the ability of size alteration which is rare for his species, however the "Other Guy" makes up for it in a way. Dr. Banner was drying his hands with a towel, he wore prescription glasses, with a brown jacket and a purple undershirt, and brown sandals. He also wore an expandable necklace with a small worn out medallion, it was a gift from his mother before she died.

The attending woman looked at the girl like she was crazy and spoke in Swahili. "What are you doing here?! Get out! There is great sickness here!"

"It's my father! I have to see the doctor!" said the little girl, she was obviously scared.

Bruce kneels down and bends over to look her eye to eye "Calm down. What's wrong child?"

"My Father..."

Bruce pointed to a bed with two children lying on a bed coughing as the village medicine man tended to them.

"Is he like them?"

The girl holds out all the money she has in the world as she holds back tears.

"Please" she said in English.

* * *

Dr. Banner follows the child as she runs hastily towards the edge of town. As she gets ahead of herself, Bruce gently grabbed her arm and yanked her back before she was hit by the local government car and turned away to block any view of his face.

The girl rushes to her hut and Bruce follows but as he walks in the girl escapes through a window, leaving Dr. Banner standing there like an idiot.

Bruce leaned against the wall chuckling to himself. "Should've gotten paid up front, Banner."

Natasha appears from behind some curtains and Bruce turned slowly to face her.

"For a man who should be avoiding stress, you picked one hell of a place to settle." She says with a small smile while glancing around at the dirty and old hut.

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret," He says while placing his huge bags down, one with equipment and medicine the other with all of his belongings. Natasha looked at them and whistled lightly while Bruce chuckled again, most Vaxasaurians can carry five times the stuff than he can.

"What is it then? Yoga?" Natasha tries being sarcastic but it was obvious that she was nervous

Bruce smiled lightly, "That may not be a good thing for my species to do, considering that we are big."

Bruce glanced at the door and windows and said, "You brought me to the edge of the village, smart. I, uh...assume the whole place is surrounded?"

"Just you and me."

"And your little actress buddy, she a spy too? Do they all start that young?"

Natasha made a face. "I did."

Bruce wanted to get this conversation over with before something goes horribly wrong

"And who are you exactly?"

"Natasha Romanov" she replied

Bruce clapped his hands together gently and rubbed his palms together as he looked at the Anodite in front of him

"Are you here to kill me, Ms. Romanov? Cause I can assure you that's not going to work out for everyone."

Natasha walks around the Vaxasaurian from a distance of ten feet. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "No. No. Of course not. I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Dr. Banner looked down for a second and said, "S.H.I.E.L.D….How did they find me?"

"We never lost you doctor. We kept our distance and even kept some interested parties off your scent."

Bruce walked around the hut slightly more relaxed before he stood next to a crib and asked, "Why?"

"Swamp Fury trusts you. But now he needs you to come in."

"And if I say no?"

Natasha paused for a moment. "I'll persuade you."

"And what if the…" Banner pauses and looks up at Natasha, "Other Guy says no?"

"You've been more than a year without an incident. I doubt you'd wanna break that streak."

Bruce smiles lightly as he gently pushes the cradle side to side, "Well, sometimes I don't always get what I want…."

Putting all her charm in her words, Natasha says, "Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe."

Still smiling lightly Bruce rolls his eyes, "Now those, I actively try to avoid."

Natasha sits down at a table as Bruce walks over to her. "This is the Alphax" she shows him a picture of the Alphax on her cell phone. Dr. Banner slips on his glasses and gently picks up the phone for a moment to look at the picture closely. "It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet, maybe even more."

"What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?" Banner asks

"He needs you to find it. It was taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. It emits a Gamma signature too weak for us to trace. You know Gamma radiation better than anyone. If there was someone who knew it better, I would be there." Natasha replied

Banner takes off his glasses and looks back at Natasha. "So, Fury isn't after the monster?"

"Not that he's told me."

"And he tells you everything?"

"Talk to Fury he really needs your help on this."

"He needs me in a cage."

Natasha attempts a soothing smile. "No one's going to put you in a…"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Banner bellows as he slams his hands against the table, which creaked in protest. The outburst caused Natasha to quickly reach for her gun and aim at Banner. Bruce sits up straight and smiled. "I'm sorry, that was mean. I just wanted to see what you'd do. Let's make this easy so that you don't use that and the Other Guy doesn't make a mess? Okay? Natasha…"

Natasha stands there for a second with her gun still aimed at Dr. Banner, there was nothing but fear in her eyes. At the recognition of her own name she lowers the gun and speaks into her earpiece, "Stand down."

Dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents surrounding the hut turn to leave.

Smiling apologetically and looking at Natasha, Bruce says "Just you and me?"

Natasha fidgets a little.

* * *

Fury was facing several large monitors in the dark S.H.I.E.L.D. room as he had a conference with the members of the Homeland Security Council.

An elderly man who must be the head representative spoke, "This is out of line, Director. You're dealing with forces that cannot control"

Not missing a beat, Fury replies', "You ever been in a war councilman? In a firefight? Watching the game on Saturday? Did you feel an abundance of control?"

"Are you saying that this…Asgard has declared war on our planet?"

"Not Asgard, Loki." Fury corrects

An English woman spoke up, "He cannot be working alone. What about the other one? His brother?"

"Our sources say, Thor is not a hostile. But he's worlds away, so we can't depend on him for help. It's up to us."

"Which is why we should focus on phase 2, it was designed specifically for this." The elderly man said

Fury narrowed his eye at the councilman, "Phase 2 isn't ready, our enemy is. We need a response team."

"The Avengers initiative was shut down."

"This isn't about the Avengers…"

"We have seen the list" A Loboan councilman interjected

"You're running the world's most covert security network and you're going to leave the fate of the earth's residents to a handful of freaks? The older man asked.

"I am not leaving anything to anyone. We need a response team." Fury interrupted, "These people may be isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need."

The Englishwoman stacked her papers together, "You believe?"

"War isn't won by sentiment, Director," The Loboan stated

"No, it is won by soldiers." Fury replied

* * *

In an old worn out boxing gym at night the only living being awake dressed in a white shirt and sweatpants, was a Petrosapien named Steve Rogers, the first Avenger, a man out of time, Diamond America. Steve is a super soldier, the first and last of its kind since the secrets of the serum used on him were lost long ago. His race are made of a green diamond like material, they are a little taller than humans. Have four digits on their hands and none on their feet. Males have a spike on the back of their heads and two on their back; Females don't. At the moment, Steve was punching the crap out of a punching bag as memories flooded his mind.

Bullets were flying and energy blasts exploded around him as he leaps over a fallen log and continues running through the trees.

"There's no time! I have to put her in the water." He said on the radio

As Steve was delivering his punches, they gradually became more powerful and devastating with each new one. Steve then remembers putting the compass with the image of Peggy Carter on the dashboard of the plane.

Peggy's last few words to him rang in his ears, "You won't be alone."

Another memory of the Red Shard picking up the Alphax entered his head.

"Oh my god!" said A S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist from long ago when they found him somewhere in the Artic. He was half frozen, lying on a medical slab as two scientists ran scanners to check his vitals. "This Guy's still alive!"

Steve punched hard, so hard in fact that the punching bag was sent flying, spraying sand everywhere. Steve took a bunch of

Deep breaths as he walked over to a pile of fresh new punching bags and picked one up and clipped it to the chain and started punching again in an attempt to release over 100 years of pain, emotions, and memories.

Fury stood by the doorway as Rogers started punching more quickly

"Trouble sleeping?" Fury asks.

"I've slept for a hundred years sir, I think I had my fill." Steve replied.

"Then you should be out celebrating, seeing the world." Fury said as he walked closer to the hundred year old Petrosapien.

Steve stood up straight, the pinnacle of peak condition as he started to remove the wrappings from his arms.

"When I went under, we were in the middle of a war. I wake up, and they say we won. They didn't say what we lost." Steve glanced at Fury before sitting down and stuffing his wrappings into his gym bag.

"We made some mistakes along the way, some very recently," Fury says while looking at the man before him slightly in pity.

"You here to give a mission for me, Sir?"

"I am."

"Trying to get me back in the world?" Steve asks

"Trying to save it." Replied Fury as he hands Steve a file on the Alphax.

"HYDRA's secret weapon." Steve said as he looked at some of the files.

"Howard Blast fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think; the Alphax is the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something that the world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?" Steve asks as he hands Fury back the file.

"His name is Loki, He's….not from around here. There is a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten stranger than what you already know." Fury explained as Steve stood up

Steve raised an eyebrow and cracked a small smile. "At this point, I don't think anything will surprise me.."

Fury looked at Steve with amusement. "Ten bucks says your wrong."

"You're on" Steve said as he walked away with his bag and grabbed a spare punching bag

"There is a debriefing packet waiting for you back in your apartment."

Steve started walking towards the exit of the gym carrying the punching bag on his shoulder and holding his gymbag in his hand. "Is there anything about the Alphax that we should be aware about?"

"You should have left it in the ocean."

* * *

Somewhere off the coast of NewYork, in the ocean, Tony Blast using his Core flames, is cutting a pipeline transport with concentrated heat from his Omni-Palms. He then places a Blast energy reactor which starts to light up.

Fire man starts his fire boosters and his flames glowed brighter as he shot up ou of the water, flying towards Blast Tower

"We're good on this end. The rest is up to you." Tony says

a flame holigraph of Pepper appeared in front of Tony's face as he flew past many buildings. "You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?

"Blast Tower is about the be the beacon of self sustaining clean energy. Light her up"

As Fire man flies up to Blast tower, all of the lights started to flicker and light up, the Blast logo lit up on the side of the building

"How does it look?"

"Like Christmas, but with more me."

"This is amazing, I'll have to do some press. I'll go for the zoning for the next billboard and go wider on the public awareness campaign,"

"Pepper, the moment remember? Enjoy the moment." Tony said smirking to himself as his half Pyronite girlfriend made a face

"Get in here and I will."

"Oooh."

* * *

Tony arrives at his skyscraper penthouse and is in the process of having several mechanical arms with special devices cool down his outer skin and his core temperature dropped to normal and some of his Omni devices were removed, some magma plates formed. then Jarvis' voice came from his earpiece, "Sir, Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the line."

Tony rolled his eyes, "I'm not in, I am actually out."

Tony started to resemble more stable in appearance, Tony Blast is a Pyronite, a magma based species that are composed of bright inner magma body, covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, their body radiates high amount of heat, their feet usually have a slight oval design with only two toes and one back toe. They can also make their rock covering to encase their burning body and become more human like, while weaker in this state this form is the one they prefer to be in outside of battle, this form is the one he is shifting to now as he walked closer to the penthouse. Tony found a way to make his molten armor harder, and increasing his abilities and strength, taking on completely new forms and becoming more powerful. For this he is constantly dogged by scientists, inventors of varying sanity, and even the military.

"Sir, I am afraid he is insisting." Jarvis informed in the form of a black and white blob that popped from a nearby computer screen.

"Grow a spine, Jarvis. I have a date."

As soon as Tony entered the penthouse, he was greeted with the sight of his beautiful girlfriend, Pepper Sparks who was looking at a computer screen that had the stats of the reactor. Along with some of the energy levels.

"Energy levels are holding steady...I think."

Tony walked towards his girlfriend with a smirk. "Of course they are, I was directly involved. So, how does it feel to be a genius?"

Pepper looked at Tony with a small smile. "Well, I wouldnt know how would I?"

"What are you talking about? All of this came from you."

Pepper shook her head, "No, all of this came from that." she tapped Tony's chest plate.

"C'mon, give yourself some credit. Blast tower is your baby. Give yourself 7% of the credit," Tony smiles

Pepper raised an eyebrow, "Seven percent? For my Baby?"

"In an argument, It could be made for fifteen." Tony replied trying to make up for his mistake.

Pepper walked over to a table with champagne and poured some into two glasses.

"I did do all of the heavy lifting, I literally lifted all of the heavy things. And sorry, but that security snafu? It was on you"

"Oooooh poor baby."

"My private elevator.."

"You mean our Elevator?"

"It was teaming with sweaty workmen. I am going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later?"

"Oh no, I am not going to be subtle."

"How about this? The next building will say Sparks on the tower."

"On the lease."

"Uhh um. Call your mom can you bunk over?

Jarvis's voice rang from some speakers in the room, "Sir, I am afraid that my protocols are being overwritten."

Agent Coulson's voice came from Tony's phone, "Blast, we need to talk."

Tony picked up his phone and made a serious face, "You reached the life model decoy of Tony Blast, please leave a message."

"This is urgent."

"Then leave it urgently."

The elevator door opens and Coulson stepped out. Tony jumped slightly, "Security Breach." He looks at Pepper, "That's on you."

"Mr. Blast." Agent Coulson looks at Tony pointedly

"Phil, come on in." greeted Pepper as she stood up.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent."

Coulson pulled a file out of his bag, "I can't stay."

Ignoring his comment, Pepper says warmly, "Come on in, we are celebrating."

"Which is why he can't stay."

Phil Coulson holds out the file to Tony. "We need you to look over this as soon as possible."

Tony refused to grab the file, "I'm sorry, I dont like being handed things."

Pepper interjected, "Dont worry, because I love being handed things. So let's trade."

Pepper snatched the champagne from Tony's hand and grabbed the file, she then handed Tony the file and gave Agent Coulson the glass.

Sighing in defeat Tony looked at Coulson. "Official consulting hours are between five and seven p.m."

Coulson smiled at the Pyronite, "This isn't a consultation."

"Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper piped up, she then went all defensive. "Which I know nothing about..."

Tony set up the holigraphic file as he headed to his desk, and said, "The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. I didnt even qualify." Pepper raised an eyebrow, "I didnt know that." Tony then continued, "Yeah, apparently I am arrogant, self obsessed, dont play well with others." Pepper smiled and rolled her eyes. "That I did know."

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore," Coulson says to keep the conversation from getting off topic.

"Yeah, Yeah." Tony waves Agent Coulson away as he asks, "Ms. Sparks, got a minute?"

Pepper then walked over to where her Pyronite boyfriend stood entering files into his database. "You know, I thought we were having a moment," he says in a low voice.

"I was having seven percent of a moment." Pepper replied snarkly, "Something's up, Phil looks upset."

"Oh really?" Tony paused for a second, "Since when is he Phil?"

"What is all of this?" Pepper asked as she looked at the small screen.

"This? Well its..." Tony pressed a button

Holographic screenshots of Diamond America in action, The Hult roaring as he picks up a humvee to throw at the army in the University of Montevallo, Thor fighting the Destroyer, and another is of Loki and the Alphax, to which Tony and Pepper looked on in awe.

"I am going to take the jet to D.C. tonight" Pepper says, still in awe

"Tomorrow," Tony says halfheartedly.

"You've got homework, a lot of homework." Pepper said pointedly

"And what if I don't?"

"You mean if you finished?" Tony nodded his head. "Well, um...Then..." Pepper smiles slyly as she whispers something in Tony's ear. His mouth gapes open and he smiled. Agent Coulson looked away in embarassment.

"Deal, have a good flight." Tony says before kissing Pepper on the lips sending some small sparks in the air.

"Work Hard," Pepper says as she leaves with Coulson. "Any chance that you are headed near the airport?"

Tony was about to say something but Coulson cut him off

"I can drive you" Coulson replied

"So how is that cellist girlfriend of yours?"

"She flew back to Portland."

"What?! Boo..."

When the two entered the Elevator, Tony grabs the Alphax in holograph form, looking worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Some Assembly Required

Me: Here we go. Another chapter here for you lovely readers, so without further ado here is the next chapter.

Godzilla:Wow that was short...Oh well SKREEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONK!

* * *

Characters and their species:

Nick Fury-(Methanosian) Swamp Fury

Agent Hill-(Human)-

Agent Coulson-(Human)-

Hawkeye-(Classified) KickinHawkeye/Clint Barton

Black Widow-(Anodite) Natasha Romanov

Hulk-(Vaxasaurian) Hult/Bruce Banner

Thor-(Tetramand) Thor Boltson

Iron Man-(Pyronite) Tony Blast/Fire Man

Captain America-(Petrosapien) Steve Rogers/Diamond America

Loki-(Necrofriggian) Loki Chillson

Dr. Selvig-(Human)-

The Other-(Ectonurite)-

Chitauri-(DNAliens)-

Tesseract-(Alpha Rune) Alphax

* * *

Inside a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet, Steve Rogers sits on one of the benches holding a tablet and watching the footage of The Hult's attack on the Army at the University of Montevallo. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, a light blue undershirt, a pair of blue jeans and some steel-toe boots. He was watching at the footage with a lightly raised eyebrow.

"We're about forty minutes out from base sir." Notified one of the Pilots.

Agent Coulson stands from his seat and walks over to Steve.

"So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum used on me?" Steve asked

"A lot of people were. You were the first superhero. Banner thought that gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula.

The Hult roars with fury as he slams a jeep against one of the University's monuments.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?"

Agent Coulson made a face as he said, "Not so much. When he's not that thing though, he is like an Albert Mindmatter."

The Petrosapien looked confused, He didnt know about the Galvin scientist who discovered the theory of relativity.

Agent Coulson made a embarassed face and tried to explain the best he could. "He is like a really smart person. I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially."

Steve smiles at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in front of him. Coulson continues.

"I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping."

Steve looks down, stands up and walks over to the front of the jet near the cockpit, Coulson follows realizing the awkward comment he just said to his childhood Hero. "I mean, I was...present while you were unconsious from the ice. You know, it's really, it's just a...Just a huge honor to have you onboard."

Steve looks outside from the window, at the passing waves and small fishing boats.

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job." he said.

Agent Coulson shifted a bit to look at the Petrosapien super-soldier. "Oh, You are. Absolutely. Uh...we've made some modifications to your uniform, I had a little design input, made it look more modern."

Steve looks at the human next to him with a raised eyebrow. "The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little...old fashioned?"

Coulson looked down at the floor then back up a steve with a reassuring smile as he said, "With everything going on, the things that are about to happen soon, people might just need a little old fashioned.

Coulson looks out the window, leaving the diamond-like being to digest Agent Coulson's sentiment.

* * *

In a set of underground tunnels, Several soldiers under Loki's mind control run towards their base of operations, ready to execute whatever Loki has planned. Loki himself sat on the floor, a good distance away from all of the activity going on in the tunnel. He watched Selvig work with a CMS device. Loki meditates, until the scepter materializes him back to the throne room of The Other, fully armed in his armor and his antennae turned gold, were curved upward and resembled horns. The Other appears from the steps.

The Other soon levitated ten feet to the right of Loki and said, "The Chitauri grow restless."

"Let them garb themselves. I will lead them into a glorious battle." Loki replied.

The Other laughed a laugh that would send shivers down a normal human's spine.

"Battle? Against the meager might of Earth?"

Loki paced around a short distance. "Glorious, not lengthy. That is if your force is as formidable as you claim?" Loki stopped to look at the cloaked Ectorunite.

The Other frowned and turned his head at Loki's direction. "You dare question us?!" The Other then gasped and touched the nearby boulder and spoke slightly quieter as he continued his outburst, "You question HIM? He who put the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, Defeated?"

Loki looked up and glared at The Other with rage and gripped the Chitauri scepter in his hand tightly

"I was a king! The rightful king of Asgard! Betrayed!"

The Other scowled and levitated away from the boulders and lashed his black and white tail furiously, "Your ambition is little, born of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Alphax will reveal."

"You don't have the Alphax yet." Loki pointed out coldly.

The Other rushes over to attack him, but stops as Loki points his scepter and said, "I don't threaten, but until I open the doors, Until your force is mine to command, you are but words." Loki finished the last word with a puff of cold white mist.

"You will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, If the Alphax is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you! You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as PAIN!"

The Other places his clawed hand on Loki's head and transports him back to Earth. Loki looks around taking deep breaths releasing more cold mist, he had a menacing look in his eyes.

* * *

The jet holding Steve Rogers and Agent Phil Coulson lands down on a massive battleship known as the Helicarrier. It has two runways, one with direct access to a hangar at the rear is aligned along the spine of the vessel.

Agent Coulson and Steve walk down the ramp, meeting up with Natasha Romanov.

Coulson then introduces Steve and Natasha. "Agent Romanov. Captain Steve Rogers.

Steve tilts his head to Natasha. "Ma'am?"

Natasha exchanged the greeting with a small smile. "Hi.." She then turned to Agent Coulson and said, "They need you on the bridge. Face Time."

Coulson nodded, "See you there."

Agent Coulson walks away leaving the Petrosapien super-soldier with the Anodite spy, walking towards the railing of the ship.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Diamond America trading cards yet?" Natasha asks while smirking

Steve looked at Natasha with a smile, "Trading Cards?"

Natasha replied, "Their Vintage, He's very proud."

Without realizing the two saw Dr. Bruce Banner, he was pacing back and forth and almost into the two people next to him, he was as nervous as a squirrel surrounded by a pack of dogs. He moves around as people keep walking in his way.

Steve calls out to the Vaxasaurian, "Doctor Banner." Steve walks up to Banner and shakes his hand.

"Oh, Yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming." Banner said smiling lightly as he looked at the Super-soldier before him.

"Word is that you can find the stone."

"Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about."

Banner takes in the sentiment as he gestured to everything around him. "Must be strange for you, all of this.."

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar."

Natasha steps forward with a small smile on her face. "Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe."

Suddenly the Helicarrier starts shaking as it's engines powered up as it prepares to set "Sail"

Steve and Banner walked towards the edge a bit more curious for their own good, Steve asks, "Is this a submarine?"

"Really? They want ME in a submerged pressurized metal container?"

They both move closer to the edge of the Helicarrier. Four huge lift fans mounted on the sides starts to lift into the air in vtol flight. Steve watches in awe and amazement, while Bruce just smiles.

"OH, NO. THIS IS MUCH WORSE." He yells over the sound of the engines.

* * *

The three enter the Helicarrier and pass through two big doors and enter the Bridge of the ship. There was a lot of activity as dozens of Agents human and alien sit in front of their viewscreens. Agent Hill shouts out orders and Instructions, she then turns to Swamp Fury, who is at the command chair. "We are at a lock, Sir"

"Good. Let's Vanish."

The Helicarrier rises high in the air. The reflective mirrors helps the giant ship blend into the sky.

Steve and Banner walk through the bridge staring at the huge room in awe. Fury stood up and walked towards his guests, Steve smiles and says, "You win." The Petrosapien hands the one eyed Methanosian ten bucks, this makes Fury chuckle as he slips the bill in his pocket. Fury then walks over to Bruce and extends his hand. Banner, reluctantly shakes it gently.

Fury then smiles at Bruce, "Doctor, Thank you for coming."

Banner smiles back nervously and looked around. "Thanks for asking so nicely Swamp. So, Uh...How long am I staying?"

"Once we retrieve the Alphax, You can leave." came the reply.

"Where are you with that?" Banner asks

Swamp Fury turns to Coulson so that he could explain. Natasha snuck a glance at an agent of Clint Barton on the screen of a computer.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell Phones, Laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, It's eyes and ears for us."

Natasha spoke up, "That's still not gonna find them in time."

"You'll have to narrow our field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Banner asked

Swamp crosses his arms and raised his eyebrow curiously. "How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we canrule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

Fury called out, "Agent Romanov, would you show Dr. Banner his laboratory please."

Natasha nods and walks off with Bruce following her

"You're gonna love it Doc. We got all the toys."

* * *

In an underground lab, The brainwashed Dr. Selvig and several scientists work around the CMS machine. Barton walks in, holding a tablet.

"Put it over there!" Selvig ordered some of the other scientists then looked at Clint and asked, "Where did you find all of these people?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has no shortage of enemies, Doctor." Clint replied, he holds up a screen showing an image of a glowing purple rock. "This the stuff you need?"

"Yeah, Corrodium. It's found in meteorites, it forms anti-protons. It's very rare and is very dificult to get a hold of, most scientists don't even get to study it up close."

"Especially if S.H.I.E.L.D. knows you need it."

Selvig shrugs, "Well, I didn't know!" The doctor then sees Loki and smiles, "Hey! The Alphax is showing me so much. It's more than knowledge, it's...truth."

Loki smiled at the human's naivete, "I know. What did it show you, Agent Barton?"

Clint grabs a box and and looks at Loki, "My next target."

"What do you need." asked the Necrofriggian.

Clint opens the box before saying, "First, I'll need a distraction.." Clint then grabs his bow, "..and an eyeball."

* * *

In the Helicarrier, Steve and Coulson were waiting for the computers to locate Loki using facial recognition. Both Steve and Agent Coulson were in the middle of a conversation.

Phil looked at Steve as he said, "I mean, if its not too much trouble."

"Steve still looked out the window as he answered back, "No, no. It's fine."

"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges but..."

Coulson was interrupted by one of the agents yelling, "We got a hit! Sixty seven percent match! Wait scratch that, cross match says its seventy nine percent."

Coulson walks over to the Agent, "Location?" "Stuttgart, Germany. 10, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

Fury walks up to Steve and places a hand on his shoulder while saying, "Captain, you're up."

The super-soldier nods then leaves.

* * *

Loki is standing in front of the Stuttgart Museum at night, dressed in 21st century attire and with the scepter, disguised as a cane, walks up to the entrance of the gala. Inside, the fancy gala had an orchestra playing after a few minutes the head doctor walks up to the microphone and started his speech.

* * *

In the Helicarrier, Steve walks into his own locker room. As he approaches a giant steel cabinet, the doors reveal the updated Diamond America uniform, along with his famous nearly indestructable Taydenite shield. He stands in silence as he takes it all in a smile creeps up on his face.

* * *

Back in Germany, behind the Stuttgart museum. German guards stand in their positions. one of them is standing on top of the roof, keeping a close watch on the area. He then hears a loud THWACK! He looks down and sees one of his fellow guards shot by an arrow. He raises his gun, but is shot dead by an arrow to the heart. Clint and his team arrive at the doors of the locked science building. Clint looks at the retinal scanner and narrowed his glowing pink eyes. He then pulls out an eye scanner instrument.

* * *

Inside of the Museum, Loki looks from above the gala and descends down the stairs to where the head doctor is. As he makes it down near the stage, he flips his cane to the other end. The guard there notices him, pulls out his gun but Loki clubs his head in causing chaos to erupt from inside the museum. Loki grabs the head doctor as guests started to leave the museum in a panic and flips him over on a marble table with the image of a mystical creature Sugilite. Loki then unfurls his wings and pulls out a optical torture device before he plunges it down the poor human's eye, the doctor twists in pain before dying from the shock.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the museum, a holigraphic eye that belonged to the good doctor appears from Clint's device and the computer recognizes his severed optic. The doors swing open, Clint and his men find the cabinet with the Corrodium and place the thermos of the rock in a duffle bag.

* * *

As the crowd runs away, Loki slowly walks out and materializes in his gold armor and his antennae match his armor and resemble horns again, his scepter turns back to normal again. The police arrive, without hesitation Loki freezes the street with his breath, then blasts the cars flipping them over and crashing into a building.

Loki opens his wings to their full length and stood before the crowd and said, "Kneel before me."

The crowd ignores the god and tried to get away from the crazy Necrofriggian, however another Loki appears blocking the crowd as four more appear, all of them grinning as they held up their spears trapping the crowd. Loki slams the bottom of his spear against the ground causing it to glow bright pink and blue. "I said. KNEEL!"

Everyone becomes quiet and they all kneel in front of him. Loki holds his arms out, smiling.

"Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of weaker species, that you thirst for subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad rush for power, for identity. You were all made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel..." Loki says while slowly walking between the crowd of kneeling people. As his words reach the crowd, an elderly Florauna refuses to kneel and stands, Heroic despite his old age.

"Not to men like you." He said with a look of defiance in his blue eye as he looked directly at Loki.

Loki chuckles. "There are no men like me."

The Florauna shook his head, "There are always men like you."

Loki points his spear at the old alien ready to execute him as his scepter lights up and said, "Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example."

A purple energy blast shoots out of the spear, but just before it hit it's target, Diamond America dives in time and blocks the blast with his shield, the beam bounces off the shield and hits Loki making him fall forward. The Super soldier helps the Old Florauna up and patted his shoulder and asked, "You okay, soldier?"

"Yes Captain...thank you." said the old alien.

Steve then turns to Loki as people around him started to stand up and said, "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

Loki stood up using the scepter to help support his weight and smiled.

"The soldier. A man out of time." Loki said snarkly.

"I am not the one who's out of time." Steve stated.

From above Diam, the Quinjet arrives, a machine gun is pointed towards the Necrofriggian. Natasha's voice came from the speakers of said Quinjet, "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

Loki sends a powerful blast of purple energy at the Quinjet. Natasha maneuvers it before the blast hit the wing, giving Steve the time to throw his shield at Loki. They then begin to fight. Loki flings Diam to the ground. Diam then throws his shield, but Loki swats it away using his scepter. Diam then used his skills in many martial arts, but was knocked down by Loki. Standing over the Petrasapien, Loki points the end of his spear at his helmet.

"Kneel."

Steve then smacks away the scepter and said, "Not today!"

Diam then delivers a poweful roundhouse kick directly across Loki's face. Loki then grabs him and throws him five feet away. Natasha was trying to find an opening in the Quinjet, while the two were combating each other.

"This guy's all over the place..." she said worriedly.

"Agent Romanov, did you miss me?" came Tony's voice from her headset as the song Fuel My Fire from The Prodigy overdrives the Quinjet's speakers.

Both Loki and Steve look up at the sky. Tony flies in using his Volcanic armor and blasts Loki in the face causing him to fall to the ground with a hiss. Fire Man touches down, then stands up and pulls out every piece of weaponry his form had, Magma missiles, Lava Lazers, and even Ash Grenades, and Granite Grapples. (Yes. I know it's cheesy and obvious but hey, I couldnt resist.)

"Make your move, Freezemeiser." Tony says in a Try-Something-I-Dare-You, tone.

Loki puts his hands up in surrrender and lets his armor disappear and returning his antennae back to normal.

"Good move." Fire Man says as the weapons returned back to their individual places. Steve walks up to Fire Man hoding his shield and out of breath.

"Mr. Blast."

"Captain."

* * *

Sooo, That is chapter three. Tell me how I did and if it was satisfactory for your tastes. I promis that Thor will make an appearance in the next chapter, but I will not spoil anything. Till the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shakespeare, Capes, Drapes, and a Hammer

Me: Heeeere's chapter four and it has three of Earth's mightiest heroes (And Loki..), personally this was the funniest scene in the movie the Avengers, and I couldn't wait to write it for my story so enjoy!

Godzilla: SKREEEEEEOOOOONK!

* * *

Characters and their species:

Nick Fury-(Methanosian) Swamp Fury

Agent Hill-(Human)-

Agent Coulson-(Human)-

Hawkeye-(Classified) KickinHawkeye/Clint Barton

Black Widow-(Anodite) Natasha Romanov

Hulk-(Vaxasaurian) Hult/Bruce Banner

Thor-(Tetramand) Thor Boltson

Iron Man-(Pyronite) Tony Blast/Fire Man

Captain America-(Petrosapien) Steve Rogers/Diamond America

Loki-(Necrofriggian) Loki Chillson

Dr. Selvig-(Human)-

The Other-(Ectonurite)-

Chitauri-(DNAliens)-

Tesseract-(Alpha Rune) Alphax

* * *

While piloting the Quinjet, Natasha watches the night sky, there were a lot of clouds and the occasional clap of thunder. Fury speaks from Natasha's headset and asked, "Did he say anything?"

"Not a single word."

"Just get him here. We're low on time."

In the back of the Quinjet, Loki was tied up and cuffed to his seat. Tony and Steve watch from a distance, whispering.

"I don't like it.." Steve whispered.

"What? Mr. Freeze giving up so easily?"

"I don't remember it ever being that easy. This guy packs a punch."

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing? Synchronized swimming?"

Steve gave Tony a look of confusion before saying, "What?"

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed some things, you know, doing your time as a Fruit Pop."

Steve shot Tony a glare, both were going to have a war of egos.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things that Swamp doesn't tell you."

Thunder and lightning almost hit the jet, causing it to shake violently. Natasha looked up at the sky nervously and bit her lip and asked, "where did this come from?"

Thunder rumbled overhead. Loki froze up (No pun intended) and looks out the window cautiously. Steve turns to look at the Necrofriggian and smirked.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked

"I am not too overly fond of what follows." Loki replied.

* * *

A blinding light hits the jet and a caped figure with a hammer landed on the Quinjet. It was Thor the Prince of thunder. Thor is an asgardian Tetramand, he has well developed muscles, two pairs of four fingered arms and red skin. Thor has two pairs of cobalt blue eyes a main pair and a smaller pair which narrowed as he looked ahead. The god of thunder is eight feet tall, wears a red cape and silver metal circles, red wristbands and a golden belt with his omni symbol as the buckle. Thor let go of the Quinjet as Tony activated his Volcanic armor and opened the hatch, Thor landed on the hatch, he walked forward to get Loki but Tony held up his hands ready to fire but was knocked back into steve with the swing of Thor's hammer. Thor grabs Loki by the throat and flies out, leaving Fire man to stand up

"Now there's that guy." Tony said as Steve stood up

"That guy's a friendly?" Asked the Petrosapien.

"Doesn't matter, If he frees Loki or kills him, the Alphax is lost."

Fire Man turns and gets ready to jump off the jet to chase after Thor.

"Blast, we need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan. Attack." Replied Tony

Fire Man jumps out of the jet and Chases after Thor. Steve grabs a parachute to follow. Natasha watched from the rearview mirror.

"I'd sit this one out, Diam."

"I don't see how I can."

"These guys come from legend, They're basically Gods."

"There's only one god, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

Diamond America grabs his shield and jumps off the Quinjet.

* * *

Somewhere in the European mountains, Thor throws Loki into the side of the mountain ledge. He raises his hammer Mjolnir as he looks down at his brother, Who he thought was dead and is pissed off not at the fact that he was alive but that he was alive and was causing trouble for Earth's Residents.

"Where is the Alphax?" Thor asks sternly at his brother who was laughing.

"Oh, how I missed you too." Loki said while still laying on the floor.

"Do I look to be in the gaming mood?! Enough with your tricks and Riddles!"

Loki sat up as he looked at Thor, he was still smiling as he said, "Oh, You should thank me. With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth."

Thor drops Mjolnir, causing the mountain to quake. He grabbed Loki with his lower arms and his upper right arm ready to punch him. His brother. As pissed as he was, Thor felt that family is everything to Alien, Man, or God.

"I thought you dead." Thor said as he looked into Loki's eyes.

"Did you mourn?" Loki replied with a blank expression on his face. as he looked back at Thor.

"We all did, Our father..."

Loki held up a finger, cutting Thor off from his sentence as he corrected, "YOUR father. He did tell you of my true parentage, did he not?"

Thor lets go of Loki, who walks away from Thor while holding his arm, causing a big emotional and physical gap between them.

"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together! Do you remember none of that?!"

Loki turned around to look at Thor.

"I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me to an abyss with a injured wing that has yet to heal. I who was and should be king!"

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No, the Earth is under my protection Loki." Thor said as he took a couple of steps closer to his Brother. Loki laughed at what Thor had said.

"And you're doing an amazing job with that. The Residents slaughter each other in droves, while you Ideally threat me. I need to rule them. And why should I not?" retorted Loki.

"You think yourself above them?" Asked Thor.

Loki made a confused face as he answered, "Well...Yes."

Thor walks up to Loki with a sad look and said, "Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. The Throne would suit you ill.."

Loki angrily shoved Thor to the side. He walks back to the ledge then turns around.

"I have seen worlds you would never dream about! I have grown, Boltson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Alphax, and when I wield it..."

Thor cut Loki off and pointed at him as he walked closer to him again.

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?"

"I am a king!" Loki shouted at his brother. Thor grabbed Loki's shoulders and shook them.

"Not here! You give up the Alphax! You give up this venomous dream!" Shouted Thor, after a second passed Thor put a reassuring hand on Loki's neck as he said calmly, "You come home."

Loki shook his head and smiled saying, "I don't have it."

Thor extended both his right hands and Mjolnir flew back into his grasp, as Loki continued unnerved.

"You need the Stone to bring you back home, but I've sent it off, I know not where."

Thor pointed his Hammer at the Necrofriggian and said, "Listen well, Brother. I..."

The black and yellow haired Tetramand didn't finish his sentence as he was tackled off the mountain by Fire Man in mid-flight. Loki smirked as he looked at the smoke trail that followed.

"I'm Listening."

* * *

Thor and Fire Man crash into a nearby forest. Thor rolls himself up and groaned as he stood. Fire Man was still standing, but kept his distance from the Asgardian.

"Don't touch me again." Warned Thor as he glared at Tony.

"Then don't take my stuff." Tony replied with a smirk.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with."

Tony looks around and raised an eyebrow as he looked back at the "God" of thunder, and asked, "Um, Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"

Thor became visibly irritated at the Pyronite before him for saying that comment about his cape.

"This is beyond you, Flame man. Loki will face Asgardian justice!" Thor said.

"He gives up the stone, he's all yours. Until then, stay out of my way...Tourist." Tony said as he was ready to fly. In one quick move Thor threw Mjolnir at Fire Man, knocking him into a tree.

Tony looked up at Thor, visibly pissed, "Okay, that's how he wants to play?"

Loki watched the scene in amusement from the mountain. Thor raised his upper right hand, Mjolnir flies back into his hand. Thor then started swinging the hammer around and around so that he could fly. Tony stands up and fires a blast of fire and energy from his Omnipalms, knocking the Tetramand on his butt. Fire Man flew back up and punched Thor into a tree.

Thor, kneeling on the ground, summoned his hammer back into his hands, raised it up to the sky and pulled in lightning and thunder! Thor with glowing Blue eyes and sparks of electricity coming from his red skin and spikes, pointed his hammer at Fire Man and blasted the Pyronite with powerful bolts of lightning, all of that lightning however was absorbed by Fire Man's Omni-devices and converted it into energy for him. Fire Man fell back as Jarvis's voice came from Tony's headset and said, "Power at four hundred percent capacity."

Tony smirks and says, "How about that?"

Fire Man fired away from his Omnipalms, pushing Thor to his knees. Thor and Tony got into fighting stances, Both Thor and Fire man flew towards each other and met in the middle and flew upwards to the sky. The two heroes battle, Fire Man grabbed Thor elbowing him and smashing him into the side of a mountain. Thor punched Fire Man in the face with his left arms and leaped off the mountain, taking Fire Man with him.

Both Heroes crashed right back down to the forest, knocking down two trees in the process. Fire Man yanked Thor right up and punched him in the face for payback, he goes in again but Thor catches both of his wrists with his upper arms and begins to squeeze, causing lots of cracks to form on the thick molten plates. Tony winces before charging as much power as he can and shoots a blast of fire in Thor's face.

Thor stumbled blinking from the light and fire losing his stance. Fire Man took this chance and headbutted him with his flaming magma plated head. Thor headbutts him with his own hard head and sent Fire Man tumbling across the forest. Fire Man looked up with a huge crack on left side of his head

Fire Man flies back at the Gimlinopithecus, grabbing him by the arm and cape and swung him into another tree. Thor stood up with all of his patience spent. Fire Man swings and misses, Thor used the momentum to grab the Pyronite, lift him up over his head and smashes him on the ground hard.

Thor summons Mjolnir back into his hands. Just as he was about to do the finishing blow, Fire Man uses his Omnipalms to skid across the forest floor and tripped the God over. Standing up, Thor looked everywhere but behind him, Fire Man flies in and stopped flying using the force and the momentum to superman punch Thor in the face. Thor stands again facing Fire Man both ready to attack, until Diamond America's shield ricochets off both Thor and Fire Man, stopping them. Both look up and see Diamond America standing on top of a fallen tree as he catches his shield and slips it on his arm.

"Hey! That's enough!" Steve yells as he jumped down from the tree and lands perfectly on the ground and looked at Thor. "Now, I don't know what you plan on dong here."

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" Yelled the Tetramand, obviously irritated.

"Then prove it! Put the hammer down." Steve said coolly.

Fire Man shook his head and said, "Um, Yeah, No! Diam, bad call! He loves his hammer!

Thor backhands Fire Man like a boss with Mjolnir. Thor lost all patience and tolerance with the sentinel of Liberty and raised his hammer. He glared at Diam and shouted, "YOU WANT ME TO PUT THE HAMMER DOWN?! FINE!"

Thor leaped up high in the air, raising his hammer. Diamond America crouches down and holds up his shield. Thor brought the hammer down onto the shield and a massive implosion of light came from the Taydenite/vibranium shield and the magical Uru hammer, the implosion created a massive shockwave that blew away anything near the area for a mile. Fire Man stands up brushing away debris and dirt from his body, he looked around thinking "HOLY CRAP!" Diam was lying next to him who stood up too and kept his eyes on Thor. Thor looked at both Aliens in front of him as he stood up as well.

"Are we done here, man?" Steve asked Thor.

All three heroes stood there for a few minutes, eventually Thor nodded slightly.

* * *

In the Helicarrier, dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D. Police escort Loki, in handcuffs, who was smiling. As they pass the Helicarrier Lab, Bruce Banner stopped working on the Chitauri scepter and looked up. Loki made eye contact with the scientist as he walked, nodding and smiling. Bruce massaged his temples.

In the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier detention section, Loki was free from his handcuffs and is now imprisoned in a large metal and glass prison cell held by hydrolic rigs. Swamp Fury walks up to the control panel of the cell.

"In case it's not clear. You try to escape. You so much as freeze or scratch that glass..."

Fury presses a button which opens up a hatch underneath Loki's cell. Loki peers as much as he could from the glass. The sounds of the gusting wind would make a normal human pee himself, but not a God.

"...Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works, Snow Fairy?!" Fury continued.

Fury closes the hatch, then to enphasize his point he pointed to Loki. "Ant."

The Methanosian pointed to the button on the control panel, "Boot."

Loki smirked at Swamp Fury and walked around his prison as he spoke, "It's an impressive cage. Not built I think, for Moi."

"It was built for something waaaaaaay stronger than you." Fury replied.

"Oh, I've heard." Loki said smiling. He then looked at the camera.

* * *

The others were watching the events of what was going on in the detention sector on a monitor in the briefing room.

* * *

"A mindless, destructive beast, makes play that he is a man. How desperate are you, You call on such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki asked as he turned to look at the Methanosian in front of him.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force that you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill because it is fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

Loki smiled and narrowed his eyes, "Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Alphax, to have power, Unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all of residentkind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury smirked as he turned around and said, "Well, let me know if "Real Power" wants a magazine or something."

Fury walked off leaving the Necrofriggian in his cell. Loki looks back at the camera, smirking.

* * *

Back at the briefing room, Steve watches until the monitor turns black. Thor, who didnt look, just listened, stands there, torn apart mentally. They all just stood there in stunned silence.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" The Vaxasaurian doctor asked as he looked at the others from the corner.

"Loki's gonna drag this out." Steve said before looking at Thor, "So, Thor, what's his play?"

Thor snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at the gathered people in the room and said, "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or of any world known. He plans to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, In return, I suspect, the Alphax."

Steve looked at Thor with a serious look on his face. "An Army? From outer space? An undocumented species from deep in space?"

Natasha shrugged at the last question, as Bruce walked closer to the table.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

Thor looked at Banner with a raised eyebrow and turned to look at him and asked, "Selvig?"

"He is an astrophysicist." Banner replied.

"He's a friend." Thor clarified.

"Loki has him under some weird spell, along with one of our own. This spell is one that I cannot lift, even with my powers." said Natasha as she looked down at some files on the table.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve said.

Bruce shook his head as he said, "I don't think that we should focus on Loki. That guy's brain is like a bag full of Appoplexians, you could smell crazy on him."

Thor grit his teeth as he glared at Dr. Banner. "Have care of how you speak. Loki may be beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and also my brother."

Natasha looked up at the Asgardian with a raised eyebrow. "He killed eighty people in two days." she pointed out bluntly.

Thor stood there like an idiot for a few seconds before saying, "He's adopted..."

Steve snorted, "Heh, Yeah we noticed."

Banner grabbed a tablet and flipped through some files until he found the one on Corrodium and zoomed in on the photo.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Corrodium, what does Loki need Corrodium for?" asked the Vaxasaurian as he held it up and pointed to the photo of the dark purple glowing rock.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony said as he walked in with Coulson, now in his more stable form. He then whispered to Agent Coulson, "Just call me and I'll fly you to Portland, keep the love alive."

Tony then directed his attention to the group of people in front of him.

"Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base." Tony continued before patting Thor on the shoulder with a smile, "No hard feelings, He-Man. You have a mean swing...Also, it means that the portal can open wide, and stay open as long as Loki wants."

Tony then looked at the crew and said, "Uh, raise the missenmast, jib the top sails."

Everybody turned and looked at the Pyronite, Tony then pointed to a random crewmember and said, "Those two are playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice. But I did." Tony then covers his eye and looks around. "How does Fury see these?"

"He turns." Hill replied.

"Sounds, exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a very powerful power source. A high energy density, something to kickstart the Stone." Tony said before placing a button sized implant under one of Fury's monitors, without anybody noticing.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Last night." Tony replied. Agent Hill furrowed her brow. "The packet, Selvig's notes, The extraction Theory papers? Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any kind of particular power source?" Steve asked.

Banner took off his glasses and walked around in a small circle as he explained, "He would have to heat the Stone to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Anocast barrier."

"Unless, Selvig figured out how to stabilize the quantam tunneling effect." Tony interjected.

"Well, If he could do that then he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Banner said.

"Finally, someone who speaks English!" Tony said as he and Banner walked towards each other. Steve looked around at anyone with a confused expression.

"Is that what just happened?" asked the Petrosapien.

Tony and Bruce shake hands. A glimmer in their eyes shines as the mutual respect for each other shows.

"It's good to meet you Doctor Banner. You're work on Anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and Hyper-Evolve into an enormous green rage monster." Tony said.

Bruce looked down with a small smile and replied, "...Thanks..."

Fury walked in and said, "Doctor Banner is only here to track the Stone. I was hoping that you might join him."

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works a whole lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve said pointedly.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Stone, I am sure of that. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of my men into his personal flying monkeys." Fury said as he looked at the Avengers before him. Thor was confused at what the Methanosian had just said.

"Monkeys? I do not undersand.." Thor commented. Steve looked up and snapped his fingers as he said, "I do!"

Tony rolled his eyes, while Diam looked proud of himself, "I understand that reference."

Tony turned to Dr. Banner and asked, "Shall we play doctor?" "Lets go play then." Bruce responded with a smile.

A Bruce and Tony walk out, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent turns ever so slightly, and watched everyone disperse and then nudges a Thep Khufan next to him and they started playing Galaga again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sentiments, Egos, and a Explosive arrow.

Me: And heeeeres chapter five! Buckle up your seat-belts because it is going to be a bumpy ride for you readers.

Godzilla: For those who are confused so far just re-read the story so that you can understand most of it.

Me: I honestly couldn't have said it any better myself.

Godzilla:SKRRREEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNKKK!

* * *

Characters and their species:

Nick Fury-(Methanosian) Swamp Fury

Agent Hill-(Human)-

Agent Coulson-(Human)-

Hawkeye-(Classified) KickinHawkeye/Clint Barton

Black Widow-(Anodite) Natasha Romanov

Hulk-(Vaxasaurian) Hult/Bruce Banner

Thor-(Tetramand) Thor Boltson

Iron Man-(Pyronite) Tony Blast/Fire Man

Captain America-(Petrosapien) Steve Rogers/Diamond America

Loki-(Necrofriggian) Loki Chillson

Dr. Selvig-(Human)-

The Other-(Ectonurite)-

Chitauri-(DNAliens)-

Tesseract-(Alpha Rune) Alphax

* * *

Inside the massive Helicarrier, two of the world's most brilliant minds were at work inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. lab. Tony was on his laptop, shifting and solving as many algorithms and equations as efficent and fast as he could. Bruce was standing up, using a gamma detection scanner to scan the Chitauri scepter for the radiation.

The Vaxasaurian turned off the scanner and set it down on the table as he moved over to one of the monitors attached to the ceiling to analyze the data from the Alphax and compare it to the sceptre's.

Bruce looked over at Tony through the glass monitor and said, "The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Alphax. But...It might take weeks to process all of it."

Tony didn't look up and said, "If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can finish this around...six hundred teraflops." The Pyronite typed in some commands and moved some objects around using his laptop's touchscreen.

Bruce smirked as he looked at Tony. "All I packed was a toothbrush."

Tony finished with his calculations and waited for the data to be uploaded on the monitor next to the door.

"You know, you should come visit Blast tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&amp;R. You would love it, it's Narnia." Tony suggested as he moved over to the monitor, typing in some more commands. Bruce looked around sheepishly and continued on his data.

"Thanks, but last time I was in New York I kind of broke some of...Harlem." Replied the dinosaur-like scientist.

Tony walked over to Banner calmly and said, "Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises..."

Suddenly, Tony pokes Bruce with a small electrical prod made to penetrate Vaxasaurian skin.

"Ow!" Banner exclaimed.

Steve walks in the lab with a pissed off look as he glared at the billionaire Pyronite. Tony looks at Bruce closely and asked, "Nothing?"

"Hey! Are you crazy?" Steve asked as he stood in front of the two Alien descendants.

"Jury's out! You really have a lid on it, don't you?" Tony said as he prodded Banner for answers, "What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you, Blast?" Steve asked with his arms crossed.

"Funny things are." Tony replied as he opened a small bag of blueberries to eat.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship is not funny. No offense, Doctor."

Banner smiled as he looked between Steve and Tony while typing some more equations for his data and said, "No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

Tony walked around the table near Steve and said, "You're tiptoeing, big man. It's time that you strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Blast." Steve remarked. A hint of irritation in his voice.

"You really think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before all of this happened? What else is he not telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all of the variables." Tony said as he popped some blueberries in his mouth.

Steve gave Tony a quizzical look, "You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's a spy. Captain, he is THE spy. His secrets have secrets." Tony then looked at Bruce and ate some more berries and asked, "It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

Bruce nervously looked between the two men before him and replied, "Uh...I just want to finish my work here and.."

Steve cut him off, "Doctor?"

Bruce removed his glasses and looked down at the super-soldier and the Pyronite. "'A warm light for all Residentkind', Loki's jab at Fury about the stone."

"I heard it."

Bruce patted Tony's shoulder, "Well, I believe that was meant for you."

Tony offered some of his blueberries, which Banner accepted as he continued, "Even if Barton didn't tell him, it is all over the news."

"Blast Tower? That big ugly.." Tony shot Steve a look. "...building in New York?"

"It's powered by Onmi reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what a year?" Banner said as he looked at Tony.

"That is just the prototype. I'm kinda the only name in clean energy right now, That is what he is getting at." Tony explained.

"So why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him in on the Alphax project? I mean, what are they doinng in the energy business anyway?" Banner continued.

"I should probably look into that, once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files." Tony mused out loud.

Steve looked at Tony, "I'm sorry, did you say..."

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every sneaky secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever tried to hide." Tony holds out his bag of blueberries and offered one to Steve, "Blueberry?"

"And yet you are stil confused about why they didn't call you in?" Steve said snarkly as he glared at Tony with his blue eyes.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome." Tony said defensively with a blank look.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who wants to start a war, and if we do not stay focused, He will succeed. We have orders, we should follow them." Steve said.

"Following isn't really my style." Tony replied as he popped a blueberry in his mouth.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve asked with a smirk, striking a nerve in the Pyronite.

"Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?" Tony growled.

Bruce tried to be the mediator as he said, "Steve, tell me that none of this smells a little funky to you?"

Steve considers the possibility, however he decides to shake it off. "Just find the stone."

The Petrosapien walks out of the lab. Torn apart by the theory and possibility that Fury may be hiding something and walks towards the hull of the ship.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about? I am starting to wonder why they didn't just keep him in the freezer when the found him." Tony said after the super-soldier left.

Banner smirks as he continues typing and replied, "The guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us."

"What he has is a dynamite kit. It is going to blow up in his face, and I will be there to watch while I am laughing my ass off." said Tony.

"And I will read all about it." Bruce responded.

"Or you could suit up like the rest of us." said Tony as he sent Bruce some data to his computer.

Bruce continued analyzing the data, frowning as he corrected, "No, see. I don't have super hot, dense natural armor. My skin is tough but even still, I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare.."

"You know, I have a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to reach my heartcore. This stops it." Tony taps the mini Omni reactor in his chest and continued, "...This little circle of light. It is a part of me now, not just armor. It is a...terrible privilege."

Bruce stopped for a second and looked next to him and removed his glasses again, "But you can control it."

"Because I learned how."

"In my case it's different."

Banner tries to read the computer screen, but Tony slides the data aside with his finger so that the two can see face to face.

"Hey, I read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you." Tony said.

"So you're saying that the Hult...the Other Guy...saved my life? That's nice. It's a good sentiment. Reserved for what exactly?" Bruce asks while replacing the glasses back on his head again.

"I gues we will find out soon." Tony replied.

Both Avengers got back to work on searching for the Alphax. Steve walks to the Hull Hangar of the Helicarrier and stops at the heavy iron door. With all of his might, the Petrosapien super-soldier forced the door open and stepped inside. The secure storage room was filled with countless crates and secure files locked up in special safe looked around for a few minutes before he continued forward.

* * *

Inside a large black van, a ragged looking doctor Selvig and some of Loki's soldiers were driving inside a dimly lit tunnel. A CMS device was in the back as Selvig started his delicate work, Selvig used large metal tongs as picked up the Corrodium, which was cut to a cylindrical shape. Selvig carefully places the Corrodium into a slot inside of the CMS. The device starts lighting up and started whirring, Selvig smiles at his accomplishment.

* * *

Back in the Helicarrier briefing room, A S.H.I.E.L.D. monitor lit up with a record of Jane Foster. Thor admires the photo recalling certain events as Agent Coulson stood next to the Tetramand respectfully when he said, "As soon as Loki took the Doctor we moved Jane Foster. We've got an excellent observatory in Bellwood. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, Private plane, very remote. She will be safe there."

"Thank you. It is no accident that Loki took Erik Selvig. I dread for what he has planned for him when he is done. Erik is a good man, he is innocent in all of this." Thor replied.

"He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed a lot around here."

"Things were better as it was. We pretend on Asgard that we are more advanced, but we...we come here battling like Crabdozers."

Agent Coulson looked at Thor in slight confusion, "Like what?"

"Crabdozer? You know; huge, rocky, crab like, and huge horns. You don't have those?" Thor asked as he waved his hands out to describe the creature. Thor looked at Coulson.

"Don't think so."

"Well, they are repulsive, and trample everything in their path." Thor said as he walked over to the side of the ship both pairs of arms behind his back and looked out of the window. A saddened expression appeared on his normally stoic face as he thought about his past.

"When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. In my youth I courted war..."

"War hasn't started yet." Came Fury's voice as he walked towards the young God on a platform with railing, "You think you can make Loki tell us where the Alphax is?"

Thor looked at the Methanosian for a brief second before turning back to the window and replied, "I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, It's not just power he craves, it is also vengeance upon me. There is no pain that would prize his need from him."

"A lot of guys think that, until the pain starts."

Thor turns around fully to look at Fury clearly with a furrowed brow and asked, "What are you asking me to do?"

Fury leans against the railing towards Thor focusing his piercing gaze on Thor as he stated, "I am asking, What are you prepared to do?"

"Loki is a prisoner." Thor defended.

"Then why do I feel like he is the only one who wants to be here?" Fury stated

This time Thor found himself unable to answer.

* * *

Inside of the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier detention section, Loki was pacing back and forth inside of his relatively large prison. Suddenly the Necrofriggian stops with a grin on his face and said, "There's not many people thatg can sneak up on me.."

Loki turns to see Natasha standing there with her arms crossed as she replied, "But you figured that I would come."

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would of course, cooperate."

"I want to know what you did to Agent Barton." Natasha said narrowing her eyes at the imprisoned Asgardian in front of her.

"I would say that I have expanded his mind." Loki replied with a smirk on his face.

"And once you have won. Once you are king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?"

"Is this Love, Agent Romanov?" Loki asked with amusement on his face.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt." Natasha defended with a slight edge to her voice.

Loki takes a deep breath and blows out a frozen mini storm which creates a chair made of ice, he turns back to Natasha as he sat down.

"Tell me.." Loki said.

Natasha pulls up a chair as she spoke, "Before I worked for Fury, I uh...well, I made a name for myself. I had a very special skill set. I didn't care about who I used it for, or on. I got on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" Loki asked.

"Not let you out."

Loki laughed, "No, but I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man."

"Regimes fall every day. I tend to not weep over that, I am Russian...or was." Natasha defended yet again.

Loki raised an eyebrow and asked, "Can you wipe out that much red? Drekov's daughter? Sao Paulo? The hospital Fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's GUSHING RED, AND YOU THINK SAVING A MAN NO VIRTUOUS THAN YOURSELF WILL CHANGE ANYTHING?" Loki Stood furious, "this is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer...PATHETIC!"

* * *

Back in the lab, Tony and Bruce were working on their equations.

* * *

"You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers."

Agent Hill checks every viewscreen in the bridge as a Virus detected notification appears and Swamp Fury makes a face.

* * *

"You pretend to be separate, to have you own code, something that tries to make up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!" Loki continued.

Steve opens a steel crate. Angry, he looks behind him and looks back at the crate. Inside of the crate was a bunch of HYDRA weapons.

* * *

Loki slams his cell, making Natasha flinch.

"I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In everyway he knows you fear. And then he will wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I will split his skull!" Loki glared at Natasha before saying, "That is my bargain you mewling quim!"

Natasha turns away and makes weeping sounds. "You Monster.."

"Oh, no. You brought the monster." Loki says while smirking.

Natasha turns back to Loki but was not crying, "Banner? That is your play?"

Loki becomes visibly confused as the Anodite turns around and talks into her earpiece, "Loki means to unleash the Hult. Keep Banner in the lab, I am on my way." She then turns back to Loki, "Thank you...For your cooperation."

Natasha walks out of the room towards the Lab.

* * *

Fury walks into the Lab, "What are you doing, Mr. Blast?"

"Uh...Kind of been wondering about the same thing about you." Tony replied.

"You are supposed to be looking for the Alphax."

Bruce walked up and said, "We are, the models locked and we are sweeping for the signature now. we get a hit, we will have the location within half a mile."

Tony typed something on his laptop, "And you will get your stone back, no muss, no fuss. What is Phase two?"

Steve walks in the lab and places one of the weapons he found on the ship on the table and saud, "Phase two is using the Stone to make weapons." He then turns to Tony, "Sorry, the computer was a little slow for me."

Fury then tried to defend himself by saying, "Steve, we gathered everything related to the Alphax. This does not mean that.."

Tony cuts him off by showing a screen with plans for a weapon powered by the Alphax, "I am sorry Swamp, what were you lying?"

"I was wrong, director. The world has not changed a bit." Steve commented.

Thor and Natasha walk in the Lab when Bruce asked, "Did you know about this?"

Natasha then asked, "Do you want to remove yourself from this environment, Doctor?"

"I was in Africa, I was pretty well removed." Bruce replied.

"Loki is manipulating you."

"And you have been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

Bruce then moves back to the monitor and replied, "And I am not going to leave every single time you get Twitchy. I would like to know why S.H. .D. is using the Alphax to build weapons of mass destruction."

Fury then points at Thor, "Because of him."

Thor looked confused and pointed to himself, "Me?"

Fury continued, "Last year, Earth got another visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only we are alone, but that we are hopelessly, Hilariously, outgunned."

Thor then said, "My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

"But you are not the only people are you? And you are not the only threat. The world is filling up with people that can't be matched. That cannot be controlled."

Steve remarked, "Like how you controlled the Stone?"

"Your work with the Alphax is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the reals that Earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor said.

"Higher form?" Steve asked.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Fury defended.

"A nuclear deterrent, cause that always calms everything down." Tony said.

"Remind me again of how you made your fortune, Blast?" Fury asked.

Steve then said, "I am sure that if Blast had kept on making weapons, he would have been neck deep.."

Tony then asked, "Hold on! How is this now about me?"

"I am sorry, isn't everything?" Steve replied.

"I thought Residents were more evolved than this." Thor commented.

Fury then turns to the Tetramand and said, "Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

Suddenly everyone started arguing and talking over each other as the Scepter glowed.

"You talk about control, yet you court chaos." Thor said.

"That is his M.O. right? I mean, what are we a team? No, No, No. We are a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're...we're a time bomb." Bruce said.

Nick then turned to Banner, " You, need to step away."

Tony puts his arm on Steve's shoulder and asked, "Why shouldn't the guy blow off a little steam?"

Steve pushes the arm off, "You know damn well why! Now back off!"

"Oh, I am starting to want you make me." Tony said while narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, Big man in a suit of molten armor. Take that away, what are you?" Steve asked.

"Billionaire, Genious, Playboy, Philanthropist." Tony replied.  
"Well I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I have seen the footage. You always fight for yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

Tony interrupted while his flames turned white for a second, "I think I would just burn the wire."

Steve then looks at Bruce, "Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero, like you? You are a lab experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

* * *

In a stolen Quinjet, Barton snuck up on the Helicarrier with a bunch of soldiers.

* * *

Steve walks up to Tony and narrowed his eyes, "Turn on the flames. Let's go a few rounds"

Thor then started laughing and said, "You people are so tiny, and petty."

"Yeah this is a team..." Banner said.

Fury then said, "Agent Romanov, would you ecort Dr. Banner back to his.."

"Where? You rented my room." Bruce interrupted.

"The cell was just in case..."

Bruce then interjected again, "In case you wanted to kill me, but you can't! I know I tried. I got low, I didn't see a way out, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the OtherGuy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping others. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show, and put everyone at risk. You want to know my secret, Agent Romanov? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

Everyone was now looking at Banner with suspicion, Fury's hands were sparking.

"Doctor Banner...Put the scepter down." Steve asked.

Bruce looks down and he realised that he was holding said weapon, he then puts it dwn and walks back over to a computer when it rang and said, "Sorry Kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all..."

Thor asked, "You have located the Alphax?"

"I can get there faster." Tony said.

"Not alone.." Steve said.

"The Alphax belongs on Asgard, no Resident is a match for it!" Thor stated.

Steve grabs Tony who shrugs him off and said, "You are not going alone!"

"Your going to stop me!?"

"Turn on the Flames, let us find out." Steve said.

" I am not afraid to hit an old Chandelier." Tony Remarked.

"Flame on candle."  
Banner looks at the screen and his glasses fell off his face and said, "Oh, my god!"

* * *

Clint fired an explosive arrow, which exploded when it hit an engine. Bruce and Natasha fall to the engine room from the explosion.

* * *

Steve helps Tony up and said, "Turn up the Flames."

"Yep!" Tony replied before they ran out of the Lab.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Unleash the Monster: Hult Smash!

Me: Sorry for the late updates, due to some restrictions from my mom, I may take longer than usual. But rest assured I WILL update as soon as I can. So without further ado, here is my most favorite scene which introduces the Hult!

Godzilla: SKREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOONNK!

* * *

Characters and their species:

Nick Fury-(Methanosian) Swamp Fury

Agent Hill-(Human)-

Agent Coulson-(Human)-

Hawkeye-(Classified) KickinHawkeye/Clint Barton

Black Widow-(Anodite) Natasha Romanov

Hulk-(Vaxasaurian) Hult/Bruce Banner

Thor-(Tetramand) Thor Boltson

Iron Man-(Pyronite) Tony Blast/Fire Man

Captain America-(Petrosapien) Steve Rogers/Diamond America

Loki-(Necrofriggian) Loki Chillson

Dr. Selvig-(Human)-

The Other-(Ectonurite)-

Chitauri-(DNAliens)-

Tesseract-(Alpha Rune) Alphax

* * *

In the Helicarrier, a banged up Swamp Fury struggled to stand as he talked into his earpiece, "Hill?"

"It was a detonation, Number three engine is down!" Agent Hill informed from the bridge.

An agent then stumbled as he shouted, "We've been hit!"

Agent Hill walked towards two Galvan engineers one carried a Wrench, Hill then asked, "Talk to me."

"The turbine looks intact, but it is almost impossible to get out there and repair once we reach the compromised area…" One Galvan engineer replied. On his nametag was the name Driba.

The other Galvan with the name Blukich said, "We cannot repair it while we are still in the air."

"We lose one more engine we won't be." Hill said as she returned to the main controls.

A Cerebrocrustacean engineer then stated, " We may require someone with the ability to fly to get out to the crippled engine of this vessel and repair it from outside."

Fury then asked, "Blast, do you copy that?"

A reply came from the earpiece, "Got it."

Fury then asked, "Romanov?"

* * *

In the engine room Natasha and Bruce were on the floor, Natasha had her leg pinned down by a heavy broken pipe. Natasha then replied, "We are okay..."

Bruce was on all fours grunting with effort as he tried not to transform.

Natasha then asked, "We're okay right?"

* * *

Barton jumped from the stolen quinjet with a handful of agents and they landed on the Helicarrier. Clint then led his team to an airduct that led to the inside of the ship. Once they were inside Clint turned to six of his men and said, "Detention, keep that engine down." He then turned to the rest and said, "The rest of you come with me. But wait to attack till the camera's go down." Clint then grabbed his Bow and arrows and walked off towards the main control room.

In level four Tony patted Steve on the back and said, "Engine three. I will meet you there." Tony then walked into a locker, which had machines that were ready to attach his Omni-Devices to him.

* * *

Back in the engine room, Banner was in in mental turmoil as he struggled to fight against the Hult. Natasha tried to get free from underneath the pipe with fear in her eyes.

"Doctor….Bruce…You have to fight it…This is just what Loki wants." Natasha pleaded.

Bruce pounded against the metal floor in frustration, "rrrr.."

"You are going to be okay, Listen to me…."

Two agents ran close to the two and one asked, "Are you hurt?"

Natasha waved them away, both agents ran away knowing that something bad was about to happen.

"You are going to be okay…I swear on my life, I will get you out of this and you will walk away and never ever…" Natasha was then cut off by Bruce yelling in a monstrous voice, "YOUR LIFE?!"

[Play the song: Two steps from hell- Ironheart or masters of shadows "your pick"..]

Bruce then stood up and he started to shift and his body turned green. His shirt started to tear from the sudden increase of body size. Muscles began to increase in size and shape and Bruce's eyebrows, the top and sides of his head started turning silver-gray and became more solid and metallic. Pain was all over the Vaxasaurian's face as he unwillingly transformed. His head looked like he was wearing a metal helmet with spikes on the top, which looked metallic too. On the sides of his face two black spikes were growing downwards. Bruce was also growing more defined chest plates with spikes on the top two, plates were also forming on his torso.

His Omni symbol had four spikes shoot out from the sides and the green background inside formed three black triangles that helped it resemble a radioactive sign. Ten spikes shot out from the Bruce's back through his shirt. Bruce stumbled away from Natasha and landed off the platform, at this point his shirt was in pieces and fell apart, and his knuckles developed natural barrels on them. Also his back was turned into a grayish silver shell with the spikes jutting outward. The Scientist's tail developed a club at the end with silver spikes, His legs grew more proportioned to his body and became thicker and developed sharper toes. Banner then looked back at Natasha with a look of sadness before his eyes turned green and he turned away growling in pain as his fingernails turned black and sharp. (If you are confused on what he looks like, look up Ultimate Humungosaur but picture him with more proportioned legs, ruined purple pants, longer tail, and bigger tail club). Hult was soon ten feet tall as he stood and hit a cooling mechanism next to him, denting it beyond repair, before he roared in fury.

Natasha managed to get free from the pipe and stood ten feet away from the Hult, who was snarling as he slowly turned to look at her, Rage was clearly written on his face. Natasha then bolted to the stairs, Hult then gave chase roaring. Natasha barely made it to the top before Hult ripped the stairs out completely and growled at her. Natasha started running when Hult grabbed the platform that she was standing on a second ago and roared loudly.

[end of song]

* * *

In his cell Loki hears the roar, looked up and smiled like a cheshire cat as he plan started coming together.

In the Control room, several S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel were evacuating the damaged area of the Helicarrier, metal was twisted and cables were dangling from the cieling and platforms. Steve then comes through the door after the personnel left and started yelling over the wind, "Blast, I'm here!"

Fire Man flies in and gets close to the damaged engine and replied, "Good. Now let's see what we have here."

Fire Man then looked at the engine as his Omni palms scanned the wreckage. A hologram then came from the Omni-reactor on his chest.

"I need to get the super conducting cooling system back online before I can get to the rotors to remove the debris." Said Fire Man

The Super-Powered Pyronite then grabbed some pipes and pushed them in place while welding them properly. Fire Man then turned to the Petrosapien Supersoldier.

"I need you to get to that control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position."

Steve then nodded and ran to the control panel as Fire Man blasted his way to the damaged rotors. The time displaced Petrosapien then opened up the panel revealing flashing lights and glowing wires, Steve blinked in surprise before Tony's voice came from his earpiece, "What's it like in there?"

Steve then let out an exhasperated sigh, "It seems to run on some form of electricity."

Fire Man rolled his eyes and replied, "Well, you're not wrong."

* * *

In the Engine room, Natasha was silently sneaking around clutching one of her Mana-Pistols, and crouched in an area filled with pipes, she looks around for a few seconds before moving again.

[Play the song: Sons of War]

Hult then came from the shadows and roared at the Anodite. Natasha then shot at the pipes above the green titan, effectively blinding him, Natasha then started running through a corridor filled with metal doorways connected to electrical generators. Hult then ran after her, barreling through the hallway in a flash of metal and sparks. Time seemed to slow down as the Green goliath closed the distance between him and Natasha and smacked her away sending her flying before she hit a wall. Hult then hit a wall and due to his momentum cracked it, Hult then grunted as he glared at Natasha, cornered her and raised his hand to hit her before Thor tackled him through the wall in a flash of Green,Purple, Red, Gold, and Black.

* * *

In the Hangar, both Thor and Hult started to get up and face each other. Pissed off, Hult flexed his muscles and roared at Thor before throwing three punches, which the Tetramand dodged before he punched the Hyperevolved Vaxasaurian in the jaw with his upper and lower right arms. Filled with rage Hult tried to Hammerfist Thor but he caught it with his upper arms, both fighters stuck on a deadlock.

Thor grabbed Hult's forearm with all four arms visibly strugging when he said, "We are not your enemies, Banner! Try to think!"

Hult grunted in annoyance before lifting Thor up and Sucker Punched the Asgardian in the face sending him flying across the ship. Hult roared loudly.

[end of song.]

* * *

At the damaged engine, Fire Man used his Lava Lazers to cut through the metal and debris, he then let the empty clips fall out from his wrists before jumping on the debris causing it to fall down to the world below before flying to look at the rotors. Steve slid the relay panel back inside of the control panel and said, "Okay, the relays are intact. What's our next move?"

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm going to have to get in there and push." Fire Man replied.

"Well if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!" Steve exclaimed.

Fire Man then said, "If you stay in the control center and pull the switch it should reverse polarity long enough to disengage maglev and..."

"Speak English!"

Fire Man rolled his eyes again, "You see that red lever?"

Steve did a three-sixty and found the said lever.

"It will slow down the rotors down long enough for me to get out of there. Stand by it, wait for my word."

Steve then jumps from panel to panel and climbed up a ladder to get to the red lever and stood there ready for anything.

* * *

[Play the song: Two steps from hell-Strength of a thousand men}

In the Hangar, Thor got out from a pile of metal crates. Hult's roar echoed throughout the room as Thor wiped blood off from his mouth and smirked and felt a crack on his cheek. The Tetramand raised his upper right arm and opened his hand and started summoning Mjolnir. After a few minutes Hult's stomps got closer as he headed towards Thor, at the same time Mjolnir flew in the air and into Thor's hand. Hult was about to Superman Punch Thor, only to be hit by the Uru Hammer.

The impact sent Hult crashing into a jet, crushing its side. Hult stood up beyond pissed off and growled in frustration. He then yelled, "HULT SMASH RED ANT MAN!" Hult then grabbed one of the jet's wings and threw it like a frisbee at his oppponent. Thor ducked the attack and throws his hammer at Hult, who instinctively caught it but was sent flying until he landed on the ground in a thud. Hult pulled on the hammer to use against Thor but it would not budge. Hult then stood and grabbed the hammer with both giant hands and tried lifting it up with all of his strength and resulted in him to comically sink a few feet into the ground.

Thor then ran at Hult before he Roundhouse kicked the Hyper-evolved Vaxasaurian in the face causing him to stumble and take three steps back. Thor then grabbed his hammer and jumped on Hult's back and places the hammer to his neck restraining him slightly. Hult roared swinging his arms around trying to get Thor off of him, when that did not work he jumped up into the cieling all the way to the third level.

[End of song.]

* * *

In the control room, Swamp Fury was working on some of the monitors and giving out orders to the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

Fury then said, "Evacuate both levels below us."

Hill was walking towards the exit when a silver canister rolled into her line of sight.

"Grenade!" Hill yelled eyes widening in surprise.

The grenade exploded, sending the human agent over the railing and she hit a piece of metal with her head with a sickening crack. Fury then saw three of Loki's men try to enter, he hid from the enemy before throwing seeds on the ground wrapping one with vines, taking his gun and shot the other. The third soldier tried to attack but was shot directly in the heart by Hill, who had a smoking gun in her hands and a nasty cut on her forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile Agent Coulson walked down to a secret room while an anouncement said, "The enemy is wearing and using S.H.I.E.L.D. gear and uniforms, callouts are at every junction."

* * *

Back to the battle between Hult and Thor, they burst from the lower levels and into the lab in an explosion of metal, concrete, plaster, and wire. Thor landed on his back wincing in pain. Hult growled and grabbed Thor.

* * *

In the control room, Fury, Hill, and the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel were fighting off Loki's men.

"Thor and Hult are fighting in the laboratory." an agent yelled.

Hill shot another soldier and said, "Sir, the Hult will tear this place apart."

Fury threw a fireball at an oncoming soldier, "Get his attention."

Hill then barked orders into her comm link, "Tetramand ten, proceed to wishbone and you have permission to fire at the Hult. But don't get too close!"

* * *

[Play song: Army of Justice]

From outside of the Helicarrier, one of the Pilots flew closer in a fighter jet and said, "Roger that."

The pilot then flew in from underneath the Helicarrier into the hollow area and was in front of the wrecked lab. The pilot then said, "Target ready."

Inside the lab, Hult threw Thor into a wall and the Gimlinopithecus landed on the floor in a thump. Hult grabbed a table and knocked it out of the way like it was styrofoam and stomped over to where Thor lay to finish him off. At this moment The Pilot started firing at Hult's exposed back, the bullets bounced off of him but they still irritated the Not-So-Jolly-Green-Giant. Thor then ducked for cover using one of the examining tables for a shield to escape the crossfire. Hult then turned around and raised his arms to protect his face so he could see and he growled in protest before moving his arms and roaring at the Pilot as the bullets bounced off of his green skin. Hult then moved his arms to his sides and he clenched his fists tightly. Hult's fists soon turned to missile launchers and he sent a barrage of bone missiles at the pilot in anger. The Pilot's eyes widened as he tried to dodge the missiles, unfortunately one of the missiles hit a wing of the jet, when his fists returned to normal Hult then yelled, "HULT CRUSH PUNY PLANE MAN!" before he jumped towards the Jet. The pilot kept on firing at Hult.

"Target angry, Target Angry, TARGET ANGRY!" the pilot shouted in fear

Hult closed the distance with the jump and he landed on the plane and started attacking it, punching through the metal and tearing out wiring as the jet started falling from the sky, he tried to grab the glass from the pilot seat but his claws scratched the glass before he could do anything as the plane tilted and spun out of control, plummeting to the world below.

The Pilot tried to eject himself, but Hult grabbed the seat and threw it away. The parachute opens for the pilot. The jet exploded and Hult was sent flying somewhere else.

[End of song]

* * *

At the damaged rotors, Fire Man started to go up to one of the giant rotors and started to push while grunting with effort

"Jarvis convert all of my core energy to the thrusters!" Tony ordered.

"Right sir." Came a response.

The flames coming from Fire Man's feet increased in size and power as he pushed with all of his might, slowly but surely the rotors started to move and eventually it started to rotate faster.

* * *

All of a sudden, Loki's human soldiers came and one tried to throw a grenade at Fire Man, but the explosive was impaled by a crystal shard launched by Steve, whose right arm had a bunch of crystals sticking out. Steve then lept towards the attackers and fought with one who tried to punch him but Steve just threw him over the side sending the soldier to plummeting to his death. Another soldier tried to stab Steve with a taydenite knife but was soon knocked out with one swift punch. The last soldier started firing at the Petrosapien Super-soldier with his machine gun. Steve truned his left arm into a shield but the bullets were chipping away at it. Steve fought back by launching shards at the shooter.

* * *

Fury threw another fireball and hit his target and said, "They are not getting in here so why..."

Fury was cut off when an arrow hit a computer and exploded sending a handful of agents flying. Agent Barton fired another arrow at a computer, but this arrow had a usb chip containing a virus and when the arrow hit the usb slot, the virus entered the system. Thus effectively shutting down the system of the whole helicarrier.

Fury cursed to himself before firing at Clint, the turned agent dodged and left the control room. The Helicarrier started to lose altitude.

* * *

Back in the engine room, Fury's voice came from Natasha's comm link saying, "It's Barton, he took out all of our systems. He is headed for he detention room, does anyone copy?"

A shaky Natasha then replied, "This is agent Romanov. I copy."

* * *

Fury then said to Tony, "Blast, We have lost all of our power.

Fire man then responded, "I've noticed"

Pushing harder, the pyronite made the turbine spin faster and faster. While Steve fought off Loki's men. The remaining soldier then fired again, causing Steve to back up and fall off the platform, but the Petrosapien grabbed a loose cable and hung on for dear life.

* * *

In the detention center, Thor holding his hammer, saw Loki escaping.

"No!" Thor yelled.

Thor ran towards Loki to tackle him, but Loki became intangible, causing the Tetramand to land in the cell, and the door slid closed. Loki stood in front of the cell, arms behind his back and smirking.

"Are you always going to fall for that?" asked Loki.

* * *

In an unknown location, Clint Barton was walking down a hallway while Natasha silently snuck behind him and quietly walked with him. Barton then turned around and tried to shoot Natasha with his bow but she knocked it aside with a swipe of her arm. Natasha and Clint started trading blows.

* * *

In the Cell, Thor hits the glass with his hammer, cracking it. The impact caused a metal hook to come loose. Loki flinched for a brief second before smiling again, he then walked towards the control panel and said, "The residents think us immortal. Shall we test that?"

Suddenly a grunt was heard, grabbing both of the Asgardians attention and stepping over one of the mind controlled soldiers was Agent Coulson. Coulson was holding a Phase 2 weapon prototype, which he was pointing directly at the Necrofriggian.

"Move away, please." Coulson said.

Loki moved away from the switch, his eyes on the human before him.

"You like this?" Coulson asked while gesturing to the weapon before continuing, "We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?"

Coulson was about to use the weapon when suddenly he was stabbed from behind by Loki with his spear. The illusion of Loki that was in front of Coulson started to dissappear.

"Nooo!" Yelled Thor.

Coulson then slumped against the wall blood coming from his chest and mouth. Loki then walked towards the control panel and opened the chamber beneath the cell. Thor backed away from the edge before Loki pushed the release button. The cell slid down the chute. Thor was being tossed around like a rag doll from inside the cell, before the cell hit the ground Thor used his hammer to break free through the glass and he was sent flying.

After sending Thor to his 'death', Loki turned to leave but stopped when Coulson started to speak, "You're gonna lose.."

Loki turned around to look at the human and asked, "Am I?"

Coulson replied, "It's in your nature."

"You're heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" said Loki.

Coulson then said, "You lack conviction."

Loki frowned and said, "I don't think I..."

Coulson suddenly shoots Loki through the wall with the Phase 2 weapon. Coulson smirked.

"So that's what it does..."


End file.
